Han High! My Favorite School
by Yurianna Shan Liu
Summary: Sun Shang Xiang's school days... RnR? Weird school, n confusing things... Flames r accepted. .
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Another fanfic of Dynasty Warriors! Hope you'll like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dynasty Warriors. It's from KOEI, y'see.**

**Enjoy! And please review after reading!\(^o^)/**

Chapter 1: Woohoo! I'm a High School Student!

One early morning...

Three students were riding a horse to nowhere. They were the Suns, the family of the Tigers. One of them, or the only girl in them, Sun Shang Xiang, rode her horse quickly, wishing she would reach the school as fast as she could. When she heard all the stories of the school from her eldest brother, Sun Ce, who failed his grade for 2 years, well, no one knew why...

" Brother Ce, Quan, come on! Don't be such a loser." SSX shouted to both of her brothers, then whipped her horse. It made a neigh and ran away. SSX laughed hard and shouted," Come on!" while looking her brothers behind her. Sun Ce quickly sped up his horse and asked her little sister to wait. It's all when...

" STOP!" A group of robbers surrounded three of them. They kicked three of them, rode their horses, and ran away. Sun Quan tried to chase them, but Sun Ce held his hand, asking him not to chase." Great..." Sun Quan said," Now what shall we do?"

" We'll walk. It's not far from here. Besides, if we went home, it only cost half an hour or an hour..."

" No, I mean... Dad'll get mad of those."

" Yeah, you're right. At least..." In this time, SSX's phone rang. She picked up the phone and there came a voice - his father's voice." Are you alright?" He asked.

" Yes, pa. But our horses are..."

" The robbers have already been caught." He said," You three had better walk from now on. It's too dangerous for a horse-riding. OK?" SSX replied," Yes, pa." Then, it hung up. She put her mobile phone back and asked her two brothers to continue the way. Sun Quan could only sigh." Yeah," he thought," if only the emperor, Emperor Liu Bian,(?) didn't make the rules not to use cars or motors,( Y'know, for the global warming...) things like this couldn't happen. He only permitted us to use the bus..."(LOL!)

They walked for a few minutes and...

" There!" Sun Ce pointed at a building not far from them. It's a huge one, with lots of flags which: green-coloured with a Dragon and a kanji "Shu"; blue-coloured with a Phoenix and a kanji "Wei"; red-coloured with a Tiger and a kanji "Wu"; and the others were all with different colours, which are purple and yellow with the kanji "Qi Ta" or Others...

" Wow, it's so beautiful!" SSX folded her two hands, waved them to front and put it down.

" Huh, just of school and you're that happy?" Sun Quan folded his hands. Sun Ce gave him a pat on his shoulder and said," Aww... Come on, Quan." Three of them then continued their way.

As they've reached school, they went to the headmaster's office. There, the headmaster, um, just call, Headmaster Han Xian, he looked at them thoughtfully. He said," Ah, there you are, Sun Ce. Why did you come late? The school has started yesterday."

" Sorry, headmaster," Sun Ce bowed deeply, continued by his two younger siblings," My brother, Sun Quan, asked us to come today instead of yesterday." Sun Quan said," Yes, school sucks." SSX slapped her elder brother and growled," Hey..." The headmaster laughed and patted Sun Quan. He said," Well, school phobia, eh? Don't worry, lots of students think that so in the beginning, but in the end, I bet you'll love school. Right, Bofu?" Sun Ce nodded, while Sun Quan just folded his hands and glared at the headmaster childishly.

" Well, Bofu," the headmaster said," could you leave your siblings here? I'll get them the test." Sun Ce said," OK, sir." The headmaster said," Now go then. Make sure you don't fail the class this year." Sun Ce replied," Haaaaiiiittt!"( Well, I only knew that, it means 'Yes' in Japanese. But, it's actually," Hait!" Just, Sun Ce is...)He left the room and scurried to the classroom.

" Now," the headmaster asked," What's your name, both of you?"

" My name is Sun Shang Xiang, and he is my brother, Sun Quan, styled Zhongmou." Sun Shang Xiang said.

" OK, Sun Shang Xiang, Sun Quan, welcome to Han High. I hope you'll get well education here. Well, for this first six months, it'll be a school. But, for the next semester, it would be a boarding school. It's because we shared this school with someone for July-December semester..."

" Share? I've never heard something like that. With who?" SSX asked.

" With... Orochi." The headmaster replied. Both of them were shocked. Orochi, he was a vice creature. When they were small, they've ever studied kindergarten for a year in a school. But, the headmaster was substituted by Orochi, due to his evil tricks. And that caused lots of the schools in their kingdom fell to his grasp. Now...

" Yeah, but we have nothing to do. If we did, Orochi would attack and this school would be over." The headmaster weeped. SSX offered him a handkerchief." Thank you," he whimpered and wiped his tears. SSX was sad too. But Sun Quan still didn't want to know at all.

" At least you understand. Luckily Orochi didn't hear this. If he did, he would grasp this school. Besides, he woke up at night. Well, okay, that's all. Now, follow me." The headmaster said, leading both of them into a room. There, they found two pieces of paper. The headmaster said," Now, since this is a half boarding school, you'll be entering the houses. Rather than doing it next semester, it's better you did it now. Now, finish that test and I'll decide your house." Sun Quan said," SSX, I don't think this will..." But SSX shut his mouth by saying," Come on." while pulling his hands. They finished the test. It's apparently a physiological test. After they submitted it to the headmaster...

" Okay, I've got a decision. Both of you will be in the Wu house. It's located in the east side. You'll get the info of the time of the school evolved to boarding-school time one day. Sorry if the school's weird, but it's better rather than it's gone." Sun Quan thought," It's even better if it's gone..."

After that, they got themselves changed to their uniforms, which was: SSX got a white-pink sailor suit and Sun Quan wore a white shirt with red vest and trousers, just like his brother did. They followed the headmaster, going to their class. On the way there, they crossed a garden. The headmaster said," This garden is my personal favorite. So, if you like it, you may enjoy, but please don't pick the flowers here, or..."

Too bad, Sun Quan got a flower picked and...

" WATAWWWW!" A man came and kicked Sun Quan.

" Oh, great... I spoke it too late." The headmaster hit himself. He told the man," Fu Shi Ren, stop hitting him." The man, who was known as Fu Shi Ren, did what he said. Sun Quan was left with wounds. The headmaster then got a medicine, in a small bottle. He gave a drop to his wounds, and it's all right." Oww... Why didn't you tell me before?" Sun Quan growled.

" I was going to say that." The headmaster replied.

" If it wasn't of Shang Xiang..." He glared at his little sister.

" What? I didn't ask you to pick 'em." SSX denied.

After a half minute, they reached the class. The headmaster knocked the door thrice, and the door opened. There came out a student." Yes, headmaster?" He asked.

" Um... Where's your teacher?" The headmaster asked.

" Our teacher hasn't arrived yet." The student shook his head. The headmaster then asked about the class.

" Nothing, sir. It's all s...safe, sir." The student replied.

" I see." The headmaster then gave the two Suns a signal to follow him. There, the whole class was looking at them. Sun Shang Xiang was a bit doubtful, while Sun Quan still didn't care of anything, not till he found a beauty in the class. She wore a white-yellow sailor suit, and... So beautiful. In a sudden, the teacher entered. He was shocked when he found the headmaster in the class. He asked," Is the class..."

" All right, Wang Yun." The headmaster shook his head." There are new students, so I send them here."

" I see." The teacher, who was known as Wang Yun, nodded.

" Well, I'll go now. Good luck, you two." The headmaster winked to them and left the class.

" Now, you two, introduce yourself to your whole friends." Teacher Wang Yun said.

" I'm Sun Shang Xiang and he is my brother, Sun Quan. We hope we'll be good friends, everyone." Sun Shang Xiang introduced both she and Sun Quan, since he didn't speak at all.

" Oh, I see. Sun Quan, is that you?" Teacher Wang Yun tried to attract Sun Quan to speak.

" Yes, sir. I'm Sun Quan, styled Zhongmou." Sun Quan answered his question in a soft voice.

" Oh..." Teacher Wang Yun( may I shorten it to Mr. Wang Yun) nodded and said," Sun Shang Xiang, sit behind the girl with the same uniform colour with you. And, you, Sun Quan, sit in front near the boy with the dark-blue one." SSX and Sun Quan went to their seats. After SSX was seated, the girl in front of her looked at her. That girl has brown hair, tied to ponytail. She whispered," Hello. I'm Xiao Qiao. Nice to meet you." SSX nodded, as she was trying to say," Yes, nice to meet you, too."

The lesson started, but who knew that it's so difficult.( If you think you are a 21st century human, it is a piece of cake.) They studied the ' Jiu Jiu Cheng Fa Biao'. Oh, great, SSX thought, so difficult to memorize these.

Suddenly, Mr. Wang Yun said that he would ask the students to memorize 1-3 in only 15 minutes. Ack, Sun Quan thought, now I'm in trouble.

15 minutes later...

" Okay, close your books and let me try to ask. Yue Ying!" Mr. Wang Yun called a girl, with white-light green sailor suit. She has long red hair and she wears glasses. Her skirt is long, unlike the normal ones, which are a bit short. She stood up, got ready with his answer." 3 X 2 =..."

" 6!" The girl( Yue Ying) answered.

" Correct!" Mr. Wang Yun said and everyone clapped their hands to her. She smiled and sat down. Wow, SSX thought, she's so cool.

" Jiang Wei!" A boy with brown hair being tied, with a green vest stood up.

" 2 X 9 = ..."

" Um... Um..." Jiang Wei made a thinking pose and answered with a silly way," 18!" Everyone laughed, but clapped their hands when the teacher commented," Correct! Jiang Wei, please don't act that way again..."

" Sun Quan!" Sun Quan was shocked. He stood up in panic.

" Don't be scared, OK? Just slow down. Now, 1 X 9 = ..."

" 5?" Sun Quan replied, causing everyone booed at him.

" Oh, it's 9, Quan. Study harder, OK?" Sun Quan nodded with shame and sat down.

In the recess time, SSX was taking a walk with her new friend. She said that she wanted to introduce someone to her. They were on the way to a class when..." KYAAAAA!" A scream was heard somewhere. Xiao Qiao heard it and pulled her, while saying," It's her! Come on!"

They ran and found another girl, who's with black hair, with the same uniform with them too. She was with a man with jagged hair, with a headband and some things like bells, and the red vest and trousers. He scared that girl with something." SIS!" Xiao Qiao, who thought that her sister was going to be raped by him, screamed. The boy who knew that then took out his bell, and shook it, causing the girl not to move at all...

" Why you..." SSX took out her chakrams and whacked that guy off, who was known as Gan Ning. While that, Xiao Qiao watched at her friend with sympathy. She thought for a while, and finally...

" OK, I'll do it." Xiao Qiao looked at the crystal of her necklace for a while. Then, she shouted," PONPON CHICKY-CHICKY PURUPURU PAA!" Soon, orange flower petals came and surrounded her hands. As SSX watched her in a lying condition due to the hit, there came out two ponpons from her hands. She held the ponpons all set, and danced, surrounding her sister. After a while..." What happened?" She asked.

" Sis Da! You're all right!" Xiao Qiao hugged her sister tight. Then, she whispered to her," Sis, we..." Both of them nodded and looked at Gan Ning. Xiao's sis' hands joined together and she shouted," DUPLICATE!" Soon, lots of 'her' appeared. Xiao Qiao ran and shouted," Sis, now!" Her sis shouted," Okay!" She whispered to her charm on her bracelet," Music weapons, now!" Soon, lots of flower petals with different colours surrounded the clones and her. And, there came out musical instruments: violin, harmonica, pianica, harp( little one), qin... Then, the sisters shouted," Melody Ponpon Illusion!" Soon, a rainbow boomerang hit Gan Ning. Xiao Qiao then shouted," Let's dance!" Soon, music flowed to four of their ears. SSX suddenly felt like wanted to dance, though she usually hated to do so. She looked at Gan Ning, who danced like crazy, as if he was hypnotized, if we saw his eyes. While dancing, SSX asked Xiao Qiao what had happened. Xiao Qiao shouted," That's it, STOP!" The music stopped then Gan Ning was found lying on the floor, dizzy.

Her sister sighed." Phew," she said," he was going to get my instruments robbed." SSX got enraged and almost hit Gan Ning, well, if it wasn't for Sun Ce suddenly arrived with someone, Gan Ning would have...

" Shang Xiang!" Sun Ce called her little sister. That caused Gan Ning had a chance to escape, leaving them alone. The sisters, meanwhile, blushed when they looked at them. Sun Ce moved closer to Xiao Qiao and said," We've seen both of your performances. Your ponpon dance was so cute!" Xiao Qiao blushed and answered with a bit shame, since her sis, SSX, and that boy looked at them. She said," Um, yeah..." Sun Ce then went to SSX and asked," Who's she?"" She's Xiao Qiao," SSX replied. Xiao Qiao bowed to them.

In this time, Sun Ce introduced the boy that came with him." He's my 'sworn brother', Zhou Yu, styled Gongjin. He is a music expert." Zhou Yu bowed and Da Qiao said," I've ever heard about you. My name's Da Qiao and it's a pleasure to meet you."

" Thank you. Your performance is great too, Da Qiao. It's a pleasure to meet you, too." Zhou Yu replied. SSX whispered to Sun Ce, who kept blushed while he looked at Xiao," Brother Ce, do you love her?" Sun Ce just made a snort and talked to Xiao Qiao, which caused SSX to be jealous. Finally, the bell rang and everyone went back to the class.

When it's 5 p.m... Where the school ended...

" Aw..." SSX groaned," if only this school wasn't for share with Orochi..."

" Yeah..." Sun Ce said," this school couldn't be a mix that way. Confusing..."

" Oh... It's even better if Orochi got the school for the night the whole year," Sun Quan folded his arms," I can't stand being in a school like a madhouse."

" Quan..." Sun Ce laughed and three of them kept walking to the west, where their father was waiting at home...

**Weird school, huh? Yep, stay tuned to five or ten to know the confusion. I purposely mentioned Orochi to let you know, the conflict waiting for it. Bit spoiler, but, yeah, rather than the readers being confused, right? Besides, there's never been any school like that...**

Bye! Stay tuned, please comment, um, review, but flame's alright. I'll get myself ready for it. Bye!\(^o^)/ 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Whoa, I can't imagine why I'm interested to make this fanfic in a sudden - the others aren't so interesting anymore, and I'm dead end in all my fanfics...**

Now, for the reviews:

Fansy Fan: Oh, dear me... I'm really inspired by KO.3anGuo for that scene... Besides, what caused me to make this fanfic is KO.3anGuo. But, hey, I'll try to make something different from it.

Okay, now... Let's go!\(^o^)/

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors is not mine, with addition if the scene has ever been shown at KO.3anGuo, I'll say that I'm not the owner, too.

Chapter 2: Meet Friends from Other Houses

Another day of school, where SSX was walking spiritfully with her two friends, Da and Xiao Qiao. They talked and told jokes on the way. Yeah, thanks to the Qiaos accompanied her while Ce and Quan were gone earlier... They are really her good friends.

They reached school after a few minutes of walking from the Qiaos' house, which was only a kilometer away. SSX was going to enter the class when someone touched her. She looked behind and found Yue Ying. She was reminded when Xiao Qiao told her about her intellligence. Yue Ying asked her to accompany her." I have nothing to do and I'm lonely now," she said. SSX looked closely at her and found out the reason of it - she was ugly, and maybe that's the cause of her loneliness. SSX, however, as a friendly girl, she nodded. Both of them walked out from school and went to the garden. Yue Ying said," The insects here were interesting, I wanna get some." SSX asked," But Fu Shi Ren will..."" Fu Shi Ren won't do that, if I don't break the flowers." Yue Ying smiled, spun herself as a 'sandstorm' attacked her. She turned to a... net?" SSX," she whispered," use me to catch them." SSX took 'Yue Ying' and started to catch the insects there.

Finally, after ten minutes, SSX put 'Yue Ying' on the ground. Then, a 'sandstorm' hit her and Yue Ying turned normal. She looked at the insects caught and said," Thank you" to SSX. SSX asked," What's that for?" She replied," I love science. I feel like, being a science maniac. I wanted to catch these for the research one day... By the way, I'm Huang Yue Ying. Nice to meet you."" I'm Sun Shang Xiang, nice to meet you too." SSX said. Since then, both of them were friends.

Suddenly, a girl came and mocked them. That girl, with a white-blue sailor suit, she said," Ha! You... Being with that ugly? Hahaha..." SSX was so angry that she was going to punch her to ask her to shut up. It was till Yue Ying stopped her and asked her to flee. The girl just looked at them, smiling evilly.

" That girl's Zhen Ji," Yue Ying said," She's really that arrogant. Everyone has ever been mocked by her. While that, no one knew how to stop her, even with those punches." SSX nodded and said angrily, clenching her fist," I can't let her being that way..."" Yeah, most people said that so..." Yue Ying said," But she's not an easy prey to everyone. She wielded a powerful flute, which could whack you out. Oh, and the flute can turn to a whip, too. She's strong..."" Yue Ying, I'll do my best to defeat her, if I met her next time. I can't let her keep mocking you." SSX said confidently." You are really a nice friend, SSX." Yue Ying praised.

In this time, the Qiaos arrived. They saw Yue Ying and asked SSX about Yue Ying. As SSX mentioned that both of them were friends, the Qiaos said that they would like be friends with her.

That day was unfortunately a bad day. First, in Biology class, she was in trouble when a boy threw her a paper plane. It caused her to be enraged and she threw it back, but it hit Mr. Hua Xiong instead, and... You know how? Of course, she was hit by his stick for that time. Then, in Arts class, the cold air of the fan(because there's no A.C.)caused SSX to be drowsy and accidentally dropped a red paint to the ground, causing her had to clean it up. After that, she was accused to trip someone in the P.A. lesson, causing her had to push-up for hundred times...Worst thing was when it was English lesson, with the teacher, Mr. Yan Liang, the school 'devil' teacher because of his tight and strict discipline, plus his hothead personality. Actually, it's Mr. Wen Chou who taught them, but he was sick, so Mr. Yan Liang substituted him. Everyone was freaked out when they saw him. SSX, meanwhile, just looked at Xiao Qiao in confuse. Huh, she thought, why was Xiao Qiao so scared to that teacher?

Who knew that in that day, her question mark was answered. Mr. Yan Liang was apparently so fierce. Just one mistake for a spelling and he whipped the student with a stick. When Mr. Yan Liang left the class for a while, the class was so noisy as they couldn't stand themselves to talk. When the teacher went back, he shouted," Who's noisy?" They all pointed to the others. Poor SSX, Yue Ying and Xiao Qiao... She and the other three girls were blamed by most of the students, since the students didn't want to be blamed by the others... Mr. Yan Liang scolded them and asked them not to go home from school till 6 p.m., though the school ended at 5.

So, while six of them were standing in the teacher's office, they watched the students going home. They lamented themselves for being so unlucky. After half an hour, Mr. Yan Liang left the office for something they didn't know. The girls then started a chat.

" How unlucky we are." SSX sighed.

" Yeah," One of them, the same girl who Sun Quan was attracted to, nodded," I thought they won't do that to me..."

" Uh-huh, Diao Chan," Yue Ying added," You are so beautiful they usually can't do anything to you, well, except..."

" R-A-P-E? Hah, I'm not so afraid of that. I could even strip in front of them, let them startled and didn't move at all!" Another girl with the same uniform with Diao Chan said, striking a pose.

" Z...Zhu Rong..." The last girl with green-white said in awe.

" Come on, Xing Cai. That's my 'weapon', OK? Just to prevent that..." Zhu Rong and Xing Cai almost broke an argue, not till Xiao Qiao stopped them. SSX suddenly asked," It doesn't make sense. Our uniforms are different colours. I don't understand it..."

Xiao Qiao then said," SSX... We at this Han High has houses, right?" SSX nodded.

" Since you've known that," Yue Ying continued," I think that it's to let everyone identifying whose from which house. I'm Shu, so I think that's why I'm in green."

" Shu? Wu? Like the flag in front of the school?" SSX asked.

" Yep, both of us are the 'Others' house." Zhu Rong nodded.

" And my sis and I are in the same house with you." Xiao Qiao said in her cheerful voice, like usual.

" So that means... Xing Cai's a Shu?" SSX asked.

" Right!" Xing Cai nodded.

" But, if we are different houses, could it be..." SSX asked.

" No way!" Zhu Rong shouted.

" We may be different houses, but we can be friends, right, dude?" Xing Cai knocked Yue Ying with her elbow.

" You think?" Yue Ying smirked.

" YES! Of course!" Xiao Qiao shouted." Whatcha think?"

" Agree a lot!" Diao Chan nodded.

" Oh, great... I'm really stupid, eh?" SSX was blushed with shame.

" NOT AT ALL..." Everyone answered, then all six of them laughed together. It was like their 'punishment of coincidence' was even a luck, and that is, they got new friends. They didn't regret those at all, even. They stood back as they heard Mr. Yan Liang went back. He shouted," OK, flee for now! It's already 6!" They went home, though with a bit 'Shock' of his shout. But one thing is for sure, they were now friends, very, very, good friends.

Next episode: Fighting Off the 'Too-Proud' Girl

Summary: The seven girls were challenged to fight Zhen Ji...

**Whoa, finished... But I think I forgot the other fanfics... Oh, well, I'm just interested to it, though it's partly-inspired by Zhong Ji San Guo Ok, I'll update Chap 3 ASAP. But, later, after finishing the others first. Bye! \(^o^)/ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I really can't wait to publish this. Great, I just can't hold myself to it...**

**Fansy Fan: OK, thank you! And enjoy! Sorry( for everyone) if it is apparently not so to your liking.**

**Silent Ninja: What? Alright? Oh, yeah, of course. Honestly, I've just known that you watched Zhong Ji San Guo too. But, yeah, that's alright! It could only be a coincidence that we( maybe included the other readers, too) meet together also in Zhong Ji San Guo. Damn, I was reminded. I haven't finished watching it! Oh, well... Better watch it if I have time. ;)**

**So, again, DW and Zhong Ji San Guo's not mine. DW's from KOEI, Three Kingdom's from China, Zhong Ji San Guo's from... From... Uh...**

**Enjoy! \(^o^)/**

Chapter 3: Fighting Off The "Too Proud" Girl

Another morning at Han High, where the seven girls walked merrily to school, again. That was Xing Cai's birthday and they would celebrate. It was all when they realized SSX was wearing a vest, too." SSX, do you think that the vest was..." Yue Ying asked." Why not?" SSX said," My brother said that it's all right, so, yeah, I borrowed his vest." They laughed and continued the walk. It's all till Zhen Ji blocked their way.

" Ha... Meet ya again." She said.

" Hey, Zhen Ji! Don't be that mean!" Xing Cai shouted." Why, if it wasn't you, Manga Girl." Zhen Ji mocked." You..." Xing Cai grumbled." And, you, tomboy? Meet again."" Hey, what did you say?" SSX got enraged." And the ugly girl? Oh, ho, ho..." Zhen Ji laughed maniacally." Excuse me, can you please at least don't be that mean?" Yue Ying asked politely.

" What can I say? And you..." Zhen Ji pointed to Diao Chan," don't think just because you are with Lu Bu, I'm not scared with you."

" Stop insulting him, you b***h!" Diao Chan tried to push Zhen Ji out of her ride." Zhen Ji, gomme ne, can you at least let us pass?" Yue Ying asked, still in her polite attitude." Gomme ne... But I won't." Zhen Ji replied stubbornly," Except..."  
" What? Quick or I'll make yourself startled with my striptease show!" Zhu Rong threatened.  
" I wanna you all to fight at the school field tomorrow at 3 p.m. I want to see if you are better."  
" Meh, as if you can beat us all together. No way!" Xiao Qiao shouted." Xiao..." Da Qiao tried to stop her sister, just because she was a bit scared to fight." Well, if you say so..." Zhen Ji demanded," I'll meet you at that time. See ya, fools. Haha!" She commanded her horse to go away, but as she was going to leave, she commented," Hey, your vest is not bad, tomboy." She went away with her horse to the school.

* * *

" So, Diao Chan. You are out for a fight?" A boy, 'Others' student, seemed mighty, asked Diao Chan.

" Yes, Fengxian. Zhen Ji challenged me, and my friends." Diao Chan nodded. " Well", she thought," Fengxian, one of the Two Mights, an experienced one in fighting... I bet he can give me some advice."  
" Diao Chan, you think that, I, Lu Bu, will let you fight? It's too dangerous." Lu Bu shook his head, in worry." I'm not afraid at all, Fengxian. Besides, she tried to insult you, and I wanna revenge in your name." Diao Chan answered decisively." Then why didn't you ask me to fight?" Lu Bu asked." No, Fengxian. She will hurt you a lot. You'll be embarassed. I'll never let that happen. Never!" Diao Chan replied." Since you've said that..." Lu Bu smirked," Good luck, Diao Chan. However, focus on your defense, while searching for her weakness. As soon as you have found it, attack by everything which was her weakness. I think you can do that. Your wushu skills are counted high. You've ever defeated me, even."" Well, that's just because I used to attract men..." Diao Chan blushed." If you say that so..." Lu Bu got out his halberd in a sudden," then what about a rematch?" Diao Chan nodded. She was going to get out her weapons when...

" Better don't fight at all." A masked man showed himself. From his appearance, you'll know that he's a Shu, and...

" Ah, if it wasn't you, ********( censored. This character should have appeared in Chap 4, I'm just impatient to do so.) Why shan't we?"" Diao Chan will be tired for the next battle, Fengxian." The masked man replied." Who..." Diao Chan looked confused." Well, sorry if I had to wear mask recently. I just hid myself from those fangirls. And I felt embarassed if I was surrounded by them. Eeek..."" Luckily, though you had a samurai soul, you didn't try to kill..."" Well, that should be done if I'm extremely embarassed." He looked at Diao Chan, and said," Diao Chan, since I'm also one of the Two Mights, I need to tell you, don't underestimate every opponent. They could seem weak, but each of us are strong. Both of us, the Two Mights, could even be defeated by someone weak if we kept thinking that he's weak and we took easy instead of fighting seriously. But it's a 'could'..."" ********! Stop saying that!" Lu Bu cried." That's fact, right?" The samurai looked at Lu Bu. Diao Chan smiled," Thank you, both of you. Now I'm really ready for my battle. I'd better leave now." The samurai replied," Well, that's good for you to leave now, because..." Then, three of them heard a loud voice:" FENGXIAN! THAT'S FENGXIAN!" Lu Bu shouted," Fangirls. RUN!" The masked samurai held Lu Bu's hand and both of them ran away, leaving Diao Chan alone. Diao Chan shrugged and walked back to her class.

* * *

" Haiyaa!" SSX and Zhu Rong clung their weapons against each other. Zhu Rong made a great push, making SSX fell to the ground." Wow..." SSX commented," you have such great strength."

" It's normal. Nothing at all." Zhu Rong replied in a bit shame." Whatever, that's cool!" SSX stood up, had dust off her uniform." Hey, mind if I went on a duel with you?" Yue Ying asked." Okay!" Zhu Rong agreed. Yue Ying took out her scythe, while Zhu Rong, still with her giant boomerang. Both of them fought and..." HIATT! Get out, red ants!" Yue Ying had her left hand opened and soon, red ants sprung out from her hand and attacked Zhu Rong." Oh, cool! That means, I can show it now! Beam!" She stroke a pose and a giant beam killed all her ants. Yue Ying closed her eyes quickly, avoiding her beam.

" Geez, cool beam..." Yue Ying clapped and there came out spiders. Zhu Rong looked at the spiders panickly, and..." YIKES!" Zhu Rong got out her beam, till the maximum, where she really did make a strip-off, but it didn't work at all. The spiders threw their strong silk-like strings and trapped her with their webs." STOP!" Yue Ying commented. The spiders stopped making nets and disappeared. Yue Ying went to Zhu Rong, who was, like, tied by those nets." Whoa, your spiders..." Zhu Rong said, when Yue Ying cut her words." Sorry to cut your words, but I actually made the spiders with sunglasses. See?" She held a spider and made a zoom-in to it. Yep, the spider was wearing sunglasses!(LOL!)

" You're really smart, eh?" Zhu Rong appreciated Yue Ying, while Yue Ying cut the silk net that the spiders had cast.

" It's nothing," Yue Ying shook her head. SSX then said," Well, whatever it is, we had to be ready against Zhen Ji's attack." Both of them smiled and nodded. In this time...

" WAIT! We wanted to join ya!" They looked at the west and found Xiao Qiao running, while pulling her sis' hand. Xing Cai shouted," Wait for me, Xiao!" The six of them gathered.

" Where's Diao Chan?" Xing Cai asked.

" I don't know." SSX shook her head. And then..." HIAATT!" A scream was heard from the sky. It's Diao Chan, kicking Xing Cai.

" Good kick, Diao Chan... Ack!" Xing Cai growled.

" Sorry..." Diao Chan went to her and helped her to stand up." Now that everyone's here..." SSX demanded." How if we made a bigger match? Ooh, I can't wait!" Xiao Qiao continued." OK, but don't be so hard. You'll lose all your stamina for tomorrow." Diao Chan suggested." Whoa, Diao Chan. What did you mean?" Da Qiao asked." I mean, I agree that."  
" A mysterious guy told me..." Diao Chan then clarified it as they were all confused," The Two Mights, both of them."" Oh..." Most of them nodded, except SSX. She asked them what were the Two Mights." You'll know later, we'll show you the guy." Da Qiao answered. SSX nodded, but was still curious of what did they look like.

" Well... Don't think of that. Now let's go back to business!" Zhu Rong demanded. Then, the next thing you could see, was, the seven of them trained.

* * *

The next afternoon, the seven girls went to the field, with Zhen Ji waiting for them.

" Why, why, why... I've been waiting for you." Zhen Ji smiled like the 'Queen of Devil'." Zhen Ji, just like we've promised. We receive your challenge."

" Well, now who first?" Zhen Ji got ready for her weapon, which was a flute.

" We are. Everyone, charge!" Zhu Rong shouted. The seven girls attacked her from all sides, but... Shocking it is, her flute knocked them out. They did the same thing for three to five times, but they were ended, KO.

" Haha... See? You are all suckers." Zhen Ji laughed.

" Hey! We're just not ready, you..." Zhu Rong shouted, without any will to admit lost." Really? Okay, we'll get a rematch tomorrow. See ya, all." Zhen Ji went away, with her arrogant emo.

" Geez... Zhen Ji's strong..." Xing Cai said, as Zhen Ji left them.

" I think, we should change our strategy." Yue Ying growled, followed by the Qiaos nod." Right." Diao Chan tried her best to stand up." Power's not the only thing we need, strategy, too." SSX stood up and clenched her fist in the air." I won't give up to a jerk like her. Everyone?" The otherr six nodded and did the same way she did.

Night at the Suns' house...

" Whoa... Slow down, Shang Xiang..." Sun Ce seemed nervous when he saw his sister, wielding her chakrams.

" Come on, brother! Fight!" SSX persuaded." But what will Dad say if we did that so?" Sun Ce asked." No problem." A heavy voice was heard. It's Sun Jian, the head family of the Suns!

" D... Dad... But... You used to warn us not to..." Sun Ce declined.

" No. Dad's changed my mind. Recently, the roads are dangerous. Dad's worried if you got in trouble. So, from now on, you can train, but don't let any of your siblings got hurt. Understand?"" Yes, pa..." Sun Ce sighed, but after that, he seemed to be ready of his weapons: twin tonfas. Sun Jian watched at his two children trained themselves by fighting each other. He smiled, and left the area.

" Ow... Brother, you are strong as always." SSX groaned as she fell to the ground.

" You've done the best, Shang Xiang. I could be defeated too." Sun Ce tried to comfort her." Well... I'll try to be stronger to defeat Zhen Ji. That nasty b***h, I must stop her!"" Oh, that fight? I knew, I just hoped Xiao Qiao could fight well, too." Sun Ce smiled, thinking about his girlfriend, Xiao Qiao, and his face blushed, not till...

" Gotcha!" Who did know that, SSX trapped him with her chakrams right behind his neck. He turned behind, and immediately hit the chakrams with his tonfas while chuckled," You really trick well, eh?"

The fight continued, the training fight...

* * *

The next day, the girls met Zhen Ji again in the same venue. Zhen Ji asked them whether they were ready. SSX nodded. Zhen Ji took out her flute and held it in position. SSX got herself ready with her twin chakrams. She moved forward by herself while Zhen Ji was ready to blow. And... just like what you've thought, she blew her flute and... Unbelieveable for Zhen Ji, SSX defended herself from the blow. She only got herself reversed for a few centimeters, then as Zhen Ji stopped to blow, SSX launched her attack. But it missed. As Zhen Ji was going to make another blow, Da Qiao moved forward and defeated her blow with her qin performance, but Zhen Ji wasn't hit by it. Then, another blow came again, but Xiao Qiao, using her cheerful dance, she could hit her once without being hit at all. If it wasn't of Zhen Ji protecting herself with that blow, she could be hit seriously. Then, as she tried to run away, Yue Ying got her locusts surrounded her. She ran too, using her scythe, she hit them one by one and five of them ran backward. BOOM! The locusts exploded.

As Zhen Ji tried to stand up, Zhu Rong has been making her eyes couldn't open even a milimeter, thanks to her beam. While she was "blind", Xing Cai had her long fork trying to pierce her while her shield, protecting herself from the beam. Diao Chan, watching Zhen Ji's movement, knew that she was on another blow again, and Zhu Rong's beam was not enough to stand her blow. She got her weapons, jumped and located herself behind Zhen Ji. Zhen Ji, just like her estimation, blew her flute again, and that's the best blow she could get. Diao Chan and Xing Cai avoided the blow and finally... Zhen Ji was surrounded by both of them.

" The end, Zhen Ji." Diao Chan smirked.  
" O-WA-RI!" Xing Cai smirked too." Give up, eh?"  
" That easy, you think?" Zhen Ji chuckled." Come on, show me what you get."

Xing Cai attacked first. Bad thing was, Zhen Ji moved so fast that her pierce always missed. She was even defeated. Luckily for Diao Chan, she could track her speed. She moved and... she did it. Zhen Ji was fast, but Diao Chan was even faster. as Zhen Ji was confused to search for her, Diao Chan used her chance to hit her from behind. And Zhen Ji was finally defeated.

" Urgh... How..." Zhen Ji held her back painfully.  
" So, Zhen Ji. Give up?" SSX asked.  
" Well, but this meant that we got 1-1. The final one was tomorrow." Zhen Ji said.  
" What the..." Zhu Rong growled.  
" Don't worry. We'll get you defeated tomorrow." Xing Cai smiled.  
" Make sure you won from me again." Zhen Ji said. She ran away.

" Zhen Ji... You..." Xiao Qiao clenched her fist.  
" That means, we shall fight again?" Da Qiao whimpered.  
" Yes, I think so." SSX said," And I bet, as we fought her again, she would be even stronger than we thought."

* * *

Zhen Ji ran to a corridor, where she met her boyfriend, Cao Pi. She sighed as she saw him. Cao Pi had already guessed what happened to her. He asked," Zhen Ji, why didn't you surrender, and be friend with them?"

" It's too late, I think..." Zhen Ji lowered her head.  
" Not so late..." Cao Pi rubbed her head," since you are on your match tomorrow, just quickly surrender before the fight started. I'm worried about you, Zhen Ji. Please..."  
" It's difficult. I'm afraid I will..." Zhen Ji looked a bit scared, not till Cao Pi held her right hand in passion.  
" Don't worry. I guarantee you will be succeeded. Everyone desires good friends, right?" Cao Pi smiled. Zhen Ji nodded." You're right," she said. Cao Pi hugged her for a while, and they ended up walking together in that afternoon.

" Brother Ce, Zhen Ji didn't want to surrender at all!" Sun Shang Xiang growled.  
" Huh? I thought you are a fight-lover." Sun Ce wrinkled his eyebrows in confuse, while spinning a basketball.  
" Gee, I think she'll never give up." Sun Shang Xiang folded her arms. Sun Ce could only smiled, watching her sister's behaviour. Luckily, for Sun Ce, SSX is not a tsundere. If she were one... Oh my god...( but I won't make her like that...)

" Whoa, you really beat her?" Lu Bu asked Diao Chan.  
" Yeah, I kicked her a**!" Diao Chan replied," but... she still didn't want to lose. She even asked us for a final match."  
" A final match?" Lu Bu asked curiously.  
" Yeah! Zhen Ji didn't want to give up. Huh!" Diao Chan growled.  
" Well, at least, years of training didn't work bad, right?" Lu Bu smiled.  
" Yeah, I've been training in wushu for years, and it seemed poor if there's no result." Diao Chan said.  
" Diao Chan, good luck. I'm always be here with you, right beside you, to support you." Lu Bu said.  
" Thank you, Lu Bu. I'll prove myself a great fighter." Diao Chan nodded.

* * *

The next afternoon...

" Zhen Ji! We're coming! Come here if you dare!" Zhu Rong shouted, but after a while, the whole girls looked confused, and that's because... a big white flag, right in front of their eyes.  
" Hmm..." Xing Cai made a ninja pose, as if she was performing some ninjutsu. After a while, she shouted," Zhen Ji's there!" She pointed to a bush, and that's right, Zhen Ji emerged from her hiding.

" So, what shall we do now, guys?" Xiao Qiao asked the gang of girls.  
" What will you do now, eh? Do everything you want to me. I've lost." Zhen Ji said.  
" Zhen Ji, why did you do this? I know you are a kind-hearted person." Yue Ying asked, hoping Zhen Ji would answer the truth.  
" It's... I'm lonely." Zhen Ji replied," You know that I am with Cao Pi, but I still feel lonely. Especially when I see Cao Pi hanging out with his friends... So I started to boast of everything, because I hope there are some of you who wanted to become my friend. Yeah, that's all..." Zhen Ji looked at her ground, remembering all her sad past, without friends, world was like darkness, and...

Whoosh! She heard something. She rose her head and found SSX, waving the white flag around, while some of the other girls looked at her in confuse." SSX, what happened?" Zhu Rong asked.

" Zhen Ji's not the person we thought. She's just searching for our attention, our care. Poor her, nobody cared of her. I'm glad if there are more friends, and since I waved this flag, doesn't it mean that I give up too, and wanted to be friends with her? Am I right?" SSX replied.  
" Hey, that's what I'm thinking about!" Yue Ying exclaimed.  
" Me too!" Da Qiao nodded.  
" What my sister said is what I'm going to say." Xiao Qiao patted her sister's shoulder.  
" Why, I'm glad to have more friends, too." Diao Chan smiled.  
" Of course!" Xing Cai said. While Zhu Rong, she watched the girls one by one shook hands with Zhen Ji. Yue Ying even made a hug. Zhu Rong went slowly to her and said," Well, I agree too, but, remember Zhen Ji, I could get mad easily."  
" Don't worry!" Zhen Ji nodded," I'll try not to speak anything too rude."  
" Promise?" Zhu Rong got out her little finger. Zhen Ji nodded, did the same thing to Zhu Rong, and their little finger hung together. They stared for a while, and, well, I couldn't describe much more, except that they were friends since then.

Upcoming = Chapter 4: Love...

Sun Shang Xiang's first day to feel what love is like... and Xing Cai too.( Some characters are revealed here, especially the 'censored' one.)

**Hooray! All ends. Well, at least it recovered my disappointment for Indonesia's soccer team, losing at the AFF tournament against Malaysia. Whew...  
Thank you for reading, please review and stay tune. Bye! \(^o^)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, now for Chapter 4 for Han High. Enjoy! And this chapter, it's an intro for some characters. You'll see. \(^o^)/**

**Disclaimer: DW's not mine, OK? If I were KOEI, I would add the whole characters in DW 7 and Jin? They should be exterminated.**

Chapter 4: Love...

Another fine afternoon when the girls were just going home from school, talking about the homework, which was so "difficult", for them.

" That Hiragana... It's bursting my head!" Xiao Qiao shouted.  
" Haha... Right. I'm confused, too." SSX growled.  
" Me too." Diao Chan nodded.  
" I hated to say this, but, whoosh... I got dizzier than I should be." Yue Ying said.  
" Whoa, even our 'genius girl' got in trouble for the Hiragana, eh?" Zhen Ji shook her head.  
" Absolutely. I got in trouble, too!" Zhu Rong growled," I wished I could strip in that time."

SSX laughed hard, not till she saw a couple walking together. She sighed," If only..."  
" What's wrong?" Xing Cai asked SSX. SSX pointed at them and the whole girls were looking at the couple.  
" Look at them. They're so...so..." SSX sighed." If only I could feel something like that..."  
" Oh... It's normal. Me too, since Zhou Yu, he..." Da Qiao blushed.  
" And Ce..." Xiao Qiao made a little tiptoe.  
" Cao Pi, too. He's a bit sinister, but, oh..." Zhen Ji folded her hands.  
" Me? Well, he's so...so..." Yue Ying blushed when she imagined her boyfriend(which is Zhuge Liang).  
" Oh, Fengxian... He's always a great one to me..." Diao Chan spun around gracefully.  
" What are you all thinking about?" Xing Cai asked curiously.  
" They are love-drunk..." SSX whispered.  
" I... I haven't got myself being in love..." Xing Cai sighed.  
" Me too, Xing Cai..." SSX said," I wish, I will be in love quickly. But, what is it like?"

* * *

" Brother Ce..." Sun Shang Xiang asked her elder brother, while they were about to sleep," What do you think about Xiao Qiao?"

" Me? Oh, Xiao Qiao's so sweet and..."

" Like a candy?" SSX asked. Sun Ce laughed and replied," Well, not, of course. Xiao Qiao... Maybe she's kinda bossy, and blah, blah, blah... But, whatever, I loved her. Plus, she's so cute and cheerful and..." Sun Ce was going to continue when he realized that SSX was sleeping soundly. Sun Ce smiled while watching his sister sleeping. He said," Good night, SSX." He went to his bed and slept, and if you peeped him, you could see him smiling, as if you think that he dreamed about Xiao Qiao.

The next day, like you could see, Xing Cai was like in her usual self, drawing manga. Yep, that's her hobby, and she does it almost everyday. She tried to figure out, what was she going to draw that time. In this time, there was a giant "WEE!" ringing to her ears. Well, it's a girl, shoulder-length brown hair, with a gold hair band, decorated by two white lilies(which in Japanese, it's called yuri). She was swinging with her teddy bear doll. Well, it lived, ya see.

" Hi, A Dou!" Xing Cai greeted the girl.  
" Ooh! Hi-hi, Xing Cai!" The girl, simply called Liu Chan, waved back. The little bear, too, greeted her with a cute," PIKYUUU!"

" Wow, Xing Cai. What a great manga! I can't believe you like to draw 'em." Liu Chan looked at the book Xing Cai was going to draw on." Why didn't you tell me before? I wished I could draw..."  
" But you are a great author, Liu Chan." Xing Cai said," Sometimes I get jealous to you..."  
" Uh-hum, you have to know, a picture describes a thousand words. So... You win."  
" Nah, it's... Urgh, well... Both are great." Xing Cai said. The girls laughed at each other, thinking about their silliness to be so jealous.

The two girls then decided to go for a walk, of course, with 'Pikyuu' following them. Maybe 'Pikyuu' is just a living teddy bear, but, hey, it has a human feeling. Liu Chan is sure lucky to have a unique friend like 'Pikyuu', and so does it. They were going to check the school magazine near the Wu house when, suddenly, Liu Chan told Xing Cai that she was going to the toilet. Xing Cai waited for her with 'Pikyuu' and... Something unexpected happened.

" WHOOSH!" A masked guy(the masked samurai who was one of the Two Mights) ran away, seemed horrified though his face was covered by his mask. Then, when Xing Cai was confused, thousands of girls ran while screaming. It sounded like," Kan'u-kun! Come here, please! Kan'u-kun!" They kept chasing 'Kan'u-kun' till he was surrounded by the crowd. As Xing Cai was going to see, Liu Chan had returned. Xing Cai asked her," Who..."  
" That's Kan'u Unchou, one of the Two Mights..."  
" What? I thought that he was not masked." Xing Cai looked at the masked guy in confusion." Hmmm... Who is this? I don't think that it's him." Xing Cai thought.

* * *

SSX was having a merry tiptoe when she met her brother, Sun Ce, seemed to bruise everywhere. She asked him, what was going on. He replied," I think... The Head Student did it."  
" Huh? Who?" SSX asked again.  
" Yeah, the Head Student. He's a nice guy, but... He's so powerful. One touch can make you fly for miles." Sun Ce said.  
" Whoa... Who is he?" SSX got more curious.  
" Someone from the Imperial, the Lius. And, of course, he has a great sense of virtue, like most of the Lius. Well, name? I don't need to tell you, because you'll know him soon, very, very soon." Sun Ce said, not till he was hit by SSX.  
" Aw, brother. Who is he?" SSX threw a tantrum. But in the end, Sun Ce could relieve because he was freed of her 'tsundere-like' sister. SSX went away, curious of the 'Head Student'.

Finally, it was lunch time when SSX was sitting alone. It was all till a boy, Wu, sat beside her. They talked for some time." Oh, I'm Ling Tong. Nice to meet you." The boy said. SSX smiled for a while and Ling Tong smiled back. Well, they should be friends, but Ling Tong got the feeling to get her...

After lunch, SSX was about to get back to her class for a little chit-chat with Xiao Qiao. It was until a girl stopped her." Can you give these to the 'Head Student'? I know that he's in his class now - Class 2-6." SSX nodded, though she didn't know where was it located. She swiftly searched for every class, and finally, when she was so tired, she was lucky. A man, Shu, told her where the class was and he said that he was going there. They walked together. The boy seemed smart. She asked his name. He replied," My name is Zhuge Liang, styled Kongming." SSX nodded for a while, and was suddenly reminded of Yue Ying. She asked," By the way... What do you think about Yue Ying?"  
" Huang Yue Ying? Oh, you knew her..." He blushed, then soon covered almost all of his face with his fan, hoping SSX didn't see him blushed. SSX just shook her head and giggled.

They finally reached 2-6. Zhuge Liang entered first and put something like a book to a desk." I borrowed my friend's book yesterday. Oh, the Head Student's there." He pointed to a man, Shu, in the edge of the class. His hair was tied to a bun, and you could see his long ears. He was sleeping soundly.(Gosh...)But if you looked closer, it seemed that he was reading a book when he slept." Poor him..." Zhuge Liang sighed," I heard that he studied too hard. Last year, he got the malaria and was in the hospital for months. So, in the end, he failed." SSX nodded, while looking at him. She then tried to put the paper to his table, but...

" AAAHHH! Who's there?" The 'Head Student' quickly hit SSX in panic, as if he's got a bad dream or something... And just like Sun Ce had said, she flew far, far away and fell to a basketball field, where Sun Ce and his cos were playing there." Oww... SSX..." Sun Ce growled, and Sun Quan, who was there, just shook his head. Meanwhile, the 'Head Student' looked around in confuse. He asked Zhuge Liang, what happened. He replied," Maybe you got a bad dream and you hit someone just now. According to my estimation, the victim flew to the basketball field."  
" What? I hit someone? Who? Where? What... You said the basketball field. Oh, gawd. I'll go... No, to the clinic. She'll run there soon!" The 'Head Student' slapped his forehead for a few times and ran away. Zhuge Liang seemed to be going to laugh at the 'Head Student'." Xuande... How silly you are..." He muttered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Xing Cai was still dizzy of who should she draw. She even asked her cousin, Zhang Fei, but he said that he didn't get any idea. Besides, he was drunk that time. She sighed, leaned on a wall, opened her 'manga book'. It was all till...

In her shock, three man and a 'woman' surrounded her. She shocked and asked," W... Who are you?"  
" Very well, so you are asking about us?" A boy, dark brown hair, which covered one of his eyes smirked while holding a sand clock.  
" We struggle for the worries of the people." Gan Ning folded his arms.  
" For the search of power..." A 'great-ape-like' guy, Others, said.  
" And the wonders and beauty of this universe." The 'woman', Wei, with a long ponytail, stroke a pose. Well, so woman, minus the b**bs.  
" Li Ru!"  
" Gan Ning!"  
" Meng Huo!"  
" Zhang He!"  
" We are... Team S.C.U.M: SCUM'll Crush U, Moron!" The four of them stroke a great pose, startled Xing Cai for a while, but at least, while they were on that stupid act, she got a chance to draw them all.

" Now, we'll get ya, scum." Gan Ning cracked his knuckles. He got a punch, but Xing Cai jumped for defense. She quickly hid her book and took out her weapons: a long fork and a shield." Haha, just to think that we're steak." Meng Huo laughed. Zhang He added," Not beautiful at all." The duo attacked her and it worked - Xing Cai's weapons were now out of reach, for her. She was going to think that she would die, till...

SLASH! Zhang He suddenly fell.(um, for temporary, can I use 'she' for Zhang He?)She looked behind and saw... The masked guy! Xing Cai was amazed. So, this was the guy surrounded by the girls. Now she can see him clearly, right in front of her eyes. He is a Shu, wore a green turban. He wore a Japanese mask, and the most shocking was, he had a band on his wrist, consisted of a kanji."關(Guan)" it said. Xing Cai has ever seen her friend, Guan Ping, had the same band like that. But, wait, he was not Guan Ping...

" Aha, so here we are again, Little Samurai?" Gan Ning mocked at him, especially with the "Little Samurai" part. The masked guy just got out his katana, and said," Don't think you can harm anyone, eh? Taste my blade!" He slashed the katana as great as he could. But, 4 vs 1? Great, he was fallen. He stood up and said, still sounded calm." Well, you forced me. Experience really makes you stronger, eh?" He flung the katana and there came out... A giant pole, edged by a blade, shaped like a crescent. Xing Cai thought," Wait, Guan Ping's ever told about this weapon... Blue Dragon! I heard that his brother owned it... But how?" The boy held the 'Blue Dragon' with his right hand, and made a great score. The gang was defeated. Gan Ning, however, got a chance to snatch his mask and they ran away. Xing Cai looked at him. Face red, natural red, although it wasn't 'blushed'." Are you alright, Xing Cai?" He asked.  
" How could you..." Xing Cai asked back.  
" Zhang Fei's told me about you." He picked up the 'long fork' and the 'shield' and returned them to her.

" This is not the right place to talk. Many girls could find me here and get me surrounded. Let's talk somewhere else." He said, while flung his 'Blue Dragon' back to his katana. Then, he kept it to the sheath. Xing Cai nodded." Besides, I really wanna ask you something, privately..." She got out her ninjutsu(since she is a ninja) and both of them flew to somewhere in the school. Well, no one was there.

They were under a sakura tree. The boy just sat down, looked at the sky and sighed. Xing Cai asked him, what happened. He shook his head and said," Fine, just ask. I hate to spoil my secrets, but, just go ahead, as I know you won't spoil anything and there's no one here." Xing Cai didn't realize how much trust he gave to her. She seemed nervous, but then, she really asked." So, I heard from Guan Ping, you are annoying to him... Too fanatic of the 'Way of the Warrior', he said. Then, he said that you wielded that 'Blue Dragon'... Plus, argh! He's ever mentioned you about... Damn, I forgot!"  
" Oh, Guan Ping told you that one, eh?" The boy stood up. He replied," Maybe he's right - I'm a follower of that 'Way of the Warrior'. Well, everyone in our family follows that. Besides, hard to be said, but, like that S.C.U.M. said, that's true that I, Guan Ping, and my whole family are samurai, no gender difference. My name's Guan Yu, styled Yunchang. But those girls, they seemed to know my Japanese name, Kan'u Unchou. But they made the name by their own thinking, so, bah... Besides, sometimes it wasted my time, so I think it's better to avoid them." Xing Cai nodded. So, he's a samurai? No wonder he's that 'fanatic'.

" Again, Xing Cai, I have something to ask you too." Guan Yu said. Xing Cai nodded, got ready to reply." Have you ever been... You know, that one? Zhang Fei said that you've ever got that." Xing Cai was shocked. She denied," Nonsense! My cousin really liked to speak something like that, especially when he's drunk." Guan Yu then said," Well, I see. I just wanna know, so that if I have a daughter one day, I know for sure what to do to prevent her from that." The two of them just laughed, well, maybe at Zhang Fei.

* * *

Back to SSX, she was in the clinic, being cured. However, it seemed that the bruise wouldn't recover fast. She lied on the bed for a while. Suddenly, there was a quick knock on the door. Then, the door was opened and there came out the 'Head Student', panting heavily. He came to SSX and asked," Are you all right? I'm sorry, I was too panic just now."  
" That's... That's all right..." SSX replied. The 'Head Student' held the bruised part and something like green cakra flowed out from his palm to the bruise. It recovered soon after that.

" I'm terribly sorry. I shouldn't have been that panic, well, except the hit before I hit you. Bofu..." He muttered when he thought about 'Bofu'. SSX said," Bofu? That's my brother, Sun Ce! May I ask, why did you hit him?" The 'Head Student' sighed and said," I could only hit when I was panic, but that time..."

*Flashback*

The 'Head Student' was taking a walk when suddenly a basketball flew away and hit his face. He rubbed it for a while, threw the ball, and walked again. But, then, the ball flew again and hit him again. It kept happening till the eleventh throw, when he got impatient. He threw it and chased the ball, as it was with remote control, and it led to Sun Ce. And... WHAAAMMMM!

*flashback end*

" I thought you were a patient guy..." SSX growled.  
" Well, I've tried, but..." The 'Head Student' leaned himself on a wall and sighed. He continued," But that's been started since last week, and I couldn't stand those all. My little 'brother' even told me to slash the basketball quick if the next time I saw it." He walked to SSX, and bowed deeply, and introduced himself." My name's Liu Bei, styled Xuande. And you are... Sun Shang Xiang, right? If I wasn't wrong, your brother's told me about you." SSX nodded.

* * *

Next thing you knew was, a day had passed and, uh, let's see what happened in SSX's class.

" What?" SSX was shocked to find something strange in her drawer. Well, it's a rose - red one. Diao Chan, who seemed to know the 'script', asked," Do you have a boyfriend?" SSX shook her head, though... Well, since she met Liu Bei, something so weird caused her to blush the whole night.

" Someone's getting you, Shang Xiang..." Diao Chan said.

Sun Shang Xiang read the little letter on the rose. It says," It's been a nice time meeting you yesterday... - Ling Tong -" SSX sighed, and shook her head. She received it, however. "Oh, at least love could be this hard... But I gonna move it out!" SSX thought. She looked outside and felt the breeze of autumn blowing to her. Golden leaves falling down, following the breeze. SSX smiled, while thinking about the Head Student, Liu Bei. May their love go smoothly, with or without any of Cupid's arrow? We'll see it in the next chapter.

**

* * *

Hooray! All done! Great, what a big sweat...**

By the way, are you shocked of Liu Chan's appearance? Well... She's my OC! Haha, yep, and that Pikyuu is Cutez.(To Cutez: Yes, we can sneak out to this fic, with disguises. Yipee!)

And again, arigato gozaimasu! Thanks for reading, please review and stay tuned! \(^o^)/ 


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, Chapter 5! Finally the upload again. Man, got a little block for the continuous... Not till the basketball part. Oh, ho, ho... And I've realized that Liu Chan's in DW 7! Hooray**

Fansy Fan: Oh, that one? Well, Liu Chan is Liu Bei's far-cousin(in this story). Well, I changed Liu Chan's gender to girl since I'm out of female characters for this moment...

Okay, let's go on to the story!\(^o^)/ And remember, DW's not mine.

Chapter 5: Slam Dunk

_1, 2, 3, 4, GO!  
Go! Go! Rise up there, everyone!  
Shall you let them blocking your way off?  
Go! Go! No, you are not because  
we are counting on you now, our heroes!  
Get away all your frowns  
And memories about your lost  
Cause we know, and we believe  
That victory is ours now  
1, 2, 3, 4! GO!_

Xiao Qiao clapped her hands as soon as her sister finished singing her created song. That's not a great song, but she made in all in her effort. " That's it, Xiao..." Da Qiao smiled," I wish as all of you performed the dance, you'll move our basketball team to victory." Xiao Qiao wooped and exclaimed," That's what I actually wanted! Oh, sis... Thank you!" Da Qiao shook her head and said," Well, the boys there have been training hard. I felt pity to see their tired face, though some of them were trying to smile... So, it just expressed my feeling to them." Xiao Qiao nodded.  
" Xiao, promise me that you gonna perform it well." Da Qiao said. Xiao Qiao replied," Of course!" Then she continued with a singing tune," Because it's our song..."  
" Hey! Now you reminded me of the song we made for the first time. If it wasn't of Zhou Yu, we wouldn't finish the song well." Da Qiao giggled.  
" Let's go, sis!" Xiao Qiao shrieked," We gonna practice!"

It was the first day Sun Shang Xiang entered the wushu club of the school. It was fun, since(like usual)she met a few friends, including Diao Chan. Well, Diao Chan followed that club because of her father's worry. Besides, her father also taught her how to dance and sing well, completing herself as a great and mighty blossom. And there was where she first met Lu Bu. It was, when she was on a duel to him, and you could guess: Lu Bu won." Well, you're strong too." Lu Bu smiled as he looked at her congratulate him in delight, no sign of envy.

" Chan, I can't believe that he was so strong! I wanna be like him!" Sun Shang Xiang exclaimed, as the meeting was over.  
" That's what Lu Bu is. He won't be the Two Mights with nothing." Diao Chan smiled and replied, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.  
" Oh, Chan." Sun Shang Xiang asked," I need to know about the Two Mights. Who are they? Why are they named like that?"  
" Well, Lu Bu, styled Fengxian, is the strongest and the most mighty student in this school. Nobody can surpass his power. He is also the one who owned the legendary horse, Red Hare. Don't think you can defeat him in combat, you have to spin your brain to defeat him. The other one is Guan Yu, styled Yunchang. He is less stronger, but they have only a little difference in strength. He is wiser than Lu Bu, though there are some more who are wiser than himself. Despite that one, both of them are not as arrogant as most of the boys thought."  
" Huh?" Sun Shang Xiang wrinkled her eyebrows in confuse.  
" They are mocked by the boys. Like the S.C.U.M., for example. They've been trying to lower their morale by mocking them all the time." Diao Chan continued." I don't know, whether they said," Two Lousy", or "Weakling Twins"... Something like that."  
" Oh, really?" Sun Shang Xiang nodded, understanding her meaning, while felt a deja vu crossing through her mind.  
" Gan Ning, the leader, was said to kill a police officer when he was 7. He was supposed to be imprisoned, but he escaped. Then... Now most of the civilians forgot about him." Diao Chan said," He..."  
" Well, let's stop this gossip stuff for a while, OK?" Sun Shang Xiang sighed. Both of them went away, just to see Xiao Qiao and her friends in the cheerleader team. They all danced gracefully, shaking their pon-pons cheerfully under the sparkling golden sun. All of them looked so happy and cheerful in the same time. As Sun Shang Xiang watched the cheerleaders, she felt as if she wanted to dance too. Diao Chan laughed at her friend, but she herself also felt the same thing.

After a while, the cheerleaders were no longer training. They separated, and Xiao Qiao met her two friends in delight." Hey, guys!" Xiao Qiao shouted," Did you see us training just now? Woo!" The two girls nodded. Xiao Qiao shrieked in happiness." Our school basketball team is going to fight against Sengoku High's. Next week! I CAN'T WAIT!" The three friends then went to wait for the others. Xing Cai was in a manga club; Zhen Ji, Da Qiao and Zhu Rong were in a music class.(Well, Zhu Rong is just a little interested) Yue Ying's in her science organisation. Sun Shang Xiang felt that her school was more special in her eyes. Well, then she met her eyes with... With... With... Her heart beat again as she saw Liu Bei, looking at a part of the school magazine. Sun Shang Xiang asked him whether he didn't go to any organisations. He replied," I do. The school organisation, do you know that one? I'm part of it. Well, you reminded me: I'm actually busy now, since there will be a preparation for the friendly match between Han High and Sengoku High." Sun Shang Xiang smiled and said," Good luck, then." Liu Bei nodded, and walked away. She continued her way, when (again) she found a cute little teddy bear. She held the doll in her bosom. Well, it was till she found..." PIKYUU! What are you doing here?" A girl voice was heard from distance. Yeah, you could see Liu Chan running quickly and she ran to Sun Shang Xiang, taking her doll away. SSX looked at her in a big question mark. Xing Cai soon arrived and looked at both SSX and Liu Chan. Soon, SSX felt that Liu Chan was familiar, and she needed half a minute to find out who she was." Yuri?" SSX said.  
" KYA! What... How can you know me?" Liu Chan shrieked.  
" The lilies on your head, the living teddy bear. I've ever got your picture somewhere."

" Fine." Liu A Dou sighed," So you've caught me. That's right. I'm her." Then she told SSX," Please, don't spoil my identity. I don't wanna being chased by fans, like... Like... HIM!" She pointed to Liu Bei. Poor him, being chased by girls. Not just because he's the Head Student, because... He's handsome, though with a pimple on his forehead, made him look like an Indian." Could they think him as the Chinese and more handsome version of Sharukh Khan?" SSX thought. The next thing they knew was, there was Guan Yu (protective too, eh?), pulling Liu Bei swiftly and away. Xing Cai felt that she really wanted to laugh," Dammit," she thought," Kan'u-kun is kinda..." She didn't realize that she blushed. SSX just looked at her in an 'idiotic-made' face. Liu A Dou then said," I was lucky only a few of the people here knew me. If not, I bet I'll have the same fate." SSX nodded.

" Brother, you joined?" SSX asked in surprise. Sun Ce nodded. Yep, Sun Ce and Sun Quan were part of the Han High's basketball club, and Sun Ce was the captain of the front line.

" No wonder Xiao Qiao likes cheerleading - to get near with you..." Sun Shang Xiang gave a hard glare on her brother.

" No! She really liked it!" Sun Ce blushed.

" Ah, you lied. You blushed..." Sun Shang Xiang stared at him like a maniac.

" Forget it, let's go to bed. Grr..." Sun Ce jumped to his bed and slept. Sun Shang Xiang shook her head and slept on her bed.

Finally, the time has come. It was a fine day when the match occurred. A basketball match between Han High and Sengoku High. Sun Shang Xiang went and followed the crowd to watch, together with her friends. And great for them, Zhen Ji's brought a camera to get the snap. Oh, not just that one, even Da Qiao decided to get a video recorder. Well, it seemed that it would be the best basketball match ever.

Soon, the cheerleaders, together from both schools, they competed each other to make the audience astonished by their dance. Xiao Qiao, leading the Han High's cheerleaders, went very well with her team. Energetic, cheerful, it filled their dance. But it seemed that the Sengoku High's head cheerleader, Oichi, was not an easy prey. She and her team danced so great as well.

Then, the players were all introduced. Sun Ce appeared there as the captain, followed by his proud little brother, Sun Quan. Sun Shang Xiang tried to cheer to them, waving hands to them, like the others did. Thanks to that, she also knew some players from their school too. There's Huang Gai, and then Zhou Cang, Xiahou Dun, Lu Meng... She also knew some more Sengoku High students: leading them was Yukimura Sanada, and then there were a few more like Katsuie Shibata, Kenshin Uesugi, Hideyoshi Toyotomi, even, even... A girl? Her name is Ginchiyo Tachibana. Sun Shang Xiang even thought," Man, girls in basketball? Could it mean, I can join as well?"

" So, they are cool, eh?" Lu Bu shocked Shang Xiang from behind. And just right, Diao Chan was right behind her, and beside him. Shang Xiang giggled and nodded. Lu Bu chuckled then said," Your brothers should be someone very cool, eh? Sometimes, I think that they are somewhat lousy, but I know they'll do great." Sun Shang Xiang was going to grumble when Yue Ying realized it and soothed her down, so did Diao Chan." He likes to say that way, Shang Xiang. Please..." Yue Ying said.

The sound of whistle echoed around the basketball field, and it started! The two teams moved aggresively, trying to gain victory. Zhu Rong, watching their action, quickly snatched Zhen Ji's camera and took their pictures. Zhen Ji could only frown, then watched the match.

Da Qiao, meanwhile, recorded every single match they made, while sometimes moved to Xiao Qiao. Sun Shang Xiang kept cheering, and cheering. And then, she felt something like a little touch or... She looked left and asked her friends, who touched her. All no. So it did when she asked her right. Well, not till she found Liu Bei." I need to talk to you, for a while." He said.

" Shang Xiang, I think you know that your brothers got cheated, perhaps?" Liu Bei asked.  
" What do you mean?" Sun Shang Xiang asked in confuse.  
" The always-hitting ball... You knew that there's something wrong with the ball, right?" Liu Bei asked.  
" What?" As Sun Shang Xiang finished to say that, suddenly they heard something. They ran and found the Sengoku High's Headmaster, being hit by the basketball. Strangely, the ball, like a rewind and forward in a video recorder, it moved back otomatically and hit him repeatedly. As they entered there, Liu Bei pointed to the ball." See what I mean?" Sun Shang Xiang nodded.

Headmaster Han Xian caught the ball and held it tightly. But then the ball jumped out and hit his face. Then, a long pause occurred in the field till...

" Someone used a remote control!" A shout was heard outside. Then, you could see four, no, eight boys, took someone. Four from Han High, all Shu. The other four were from Sengoku High. And just right, that 'someone' was holding a remote control. Problem was, it's a little insufficient to say 'someone', since it's a 'something' serpent-like stuff.

" Fei, how's it?" Liu Bei asked one of those eight boys there.  
" Head Student, you just have to know that this little b*****d is the troublemaker. No wonder the basketball hit you recently."

Soon, as the ball was exchanged, the match was continued. It was 24-16 for Sengoku High, and time was just 15 minutes to the end. Sun Ce was going to give up, not till he saw Xiao Qiao, kept cheering him. Sun Ce muttered," I'll not fail you, Xiao..." Like burned, he moved quickly, the ball on his hands. He bounced it the whole time, and threw it to Sun Quan. Sun Quan passed it to Zhou Tai, and Zhou Tai almost did it, but that tough girl, Ginchiyo, she blocked him. She ran across and made another score for Sengoku High. Sun Ce got more enraged, then he alone, passed through many players, then he jumped, made a score.

Soon, time was 5 minutes to the end. Yukimura, the leader, apparently got too carried away. He made a foul, and that meant... Penalty. A ball thrown by Huang Gai, it worked! It succeeded to give a balance to the score. Then, all of the basketball players, both sides attacked to the ball. The audience kept being loyal, cheering their team. Sun Shang Xiang, though was nervous about the winning of her brothers, she kept her faith unchanged. She kept cheering in the loudest voice she had, well, maybe too loud for Liu Bei to bear. The cheerleaders, especially, danced aggresively. Pon-pons shook, following their hand gesture. Xiao Qiao kept doing that, over and over. She wished she could use magic for that, but, no... She can't! Rules say that so.

Last minute! And it was 30-32 for Sengoku High. The whole Han High supporters started to have the morale down. They still cheered, though, wishing that a miracle would happen. And it's true. It was the Suns who made that miracle! Sun Ce watched the score board for less than a second, then, being totally enraged, he sped up quickly. He snatched the ball away from Ginchiyo, that tough girl, and bounced it quickly. He threw it to Sun Quan, since those other boys surrounded him. Sun Quan got it, then furiously, he threw the ball, out from the D area. The ball hit the side of the ring, then it spun! One, two, three spins. While the time was five, four, three, two... And the ball went in! Three points for Han High!

Thanks to Sun Quan's blow, Han High gained the victory. All the Han High supporters screamed in delight. Soon after that, Sun Ce and his basketball team got many praises, including the Sengoku High students. But then a feeling struck his mind, after he saw the Head Student's serious look. It was so strange to meet him in that condition. Sun Ce asked Liu Bei, what had happened. Liu Bei replied," We'd better not think about that one first. Congratulations, Sun Ce." He made a smile and left them.

" Wow, Dad! I didn't know you can make takoyaki too!" Sun Shang Xiang exclaimed.  
" Three of you are really my good children. With you here, the Suns will reach the glory of honor."  
" Dad, don't speak of honor first." Sun Quan said," Let's partay!" Everyone had their takoyaki finished, except Sun Ce.  
" Brother? I thought you like takoyaki." Sun Quan asked, wondering what had happened to Sun Ce.  
" Liu Bei..." Sun Ce said," He's weird. I've never seen him so cold."  
" Yes." Sun Shang Xiang nodded," I saw him being serious since that snake-like creature appeared."  
" Snake?" The two Sun brothers asked in shock.

" Cao Cao..." A single candle was lit in a dark room. There sat Liu Bei and a Wei student.  
" What's wrong, tomodachi-san? Something seemed to hurt you." Cao Cao asked. Liu Bei replied in a cold voice," Don't tell anyone about this first." Then he whispered to Cao Cao," Orochi... He's coming soon."

**Brr... The ending chilled me up. Actually, I planned to make Guan Yu the one who told Liu Bei about it, but... When will that "Ts'ao Ts'ao" arrive if I...**

Cao Cao: Hello.

Author: *gasps* Speak of Cao Cao and there he comes... Oh, well. Leaving for now. Bye!

Cao Cao: Bye!

Author: And remember, please review and stay tune.\(^o^)/ 


	6. Chapter 6

**Yea! Chapter 6 is up finally. Thanks to a little vacation, I can do this a little quicker. Still, it's still too slow. Sorry...**

**Just started to learn Japanese. Gosh, not as easy as I've thought...**

**Enjoy! \(^o^)/**

**Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors belongs to KOEI, even Liu Chan, though I decided the design by my own... and it's an accident since I didn't know about Liu Chan.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Attack in the Ancestors' Rest Area

" That match is SCARY..." Xiao Qiao shivered. After the chaos at the great basketball match, it seemed that awareness grew in everyone's heart.

" By the way, Xiao..." Sun Shang Xiang asked," Where's your sister?"

" She is too afraid to come." Xiao Qiao sighed," I don't know why she is always being like that."

" Oh, really?" Diao Chan asked.

" I thought she was sick." said the annoyed Zhen Ji.

" And you seemed weird too, Zhen Ji..." Sun Shang Xiang said.

" Nothing. Just something wrong on my head." Zhen Ji denied.

" You're lucky to be all right." Yue Ying smiled," My cousin got a bite last night and was being cured."

" Huang Gai? Really?" Zhu Rong asked in concern, which was something seldom for her.

" Uh, you can say that way." Yue Ying nodded, then had her glasses back to the correct position.

" Oh, I thought you mentioned Huang Zhong." Xing Cai said.

" Speaking about Huang Zhong... Shang Xiang, have you ever heard about Si Hu Jiang (Four Tiger Generals)?" Diao Chan asked Sun Shang Xiang.

" No, who are them?" Sun Shang Xiang asked back curiously.

* * *

" Hey, look! What a great one for Haruhi..."

As you could see in a side of a road, hidden behind the trees, four Shu boys were watching something at a laptop. There, if you peeped too, you could see Haruhi and her friends dancing the popular Hare-Hare Yukai dance.

" So that's how they dance?" One of them, the most handsome among them, tried to follow the dance.

" Zhao Yun, you don't have to be so." Another boy, with a lion headband-like thing on his head and golden, scolded that boy.

" Oh, please Ma Chao. You don't have to be that serious." Zhao Yun said, while still making his great action.

" Wow, Yun. You can dance it so well?" Another one, dark-skinned, shouted loud.

" Ssst... Zhang Fei..." Ma Chao asked his friend, Zhang Fei, to keep quiet.

" Why shouldn't I shout?" Zhang Fei asked.

" Nobody could spot us here, right?" The other boy, the only person with the silver(read: white)hair, spiky, said.

Well, poor that boy, his theory was wrong. Sun Shang Xiang, being too curious to hear the shout, came and spotted them.

" See what I mean?" Ma Chao pointed at the girl.

" Eh... Four of you?" Sun Shang Xiang seemed to have a deja vu to them.

" Ah, you must be the one with Liu Bei that time, eh?" Zhang Fei said. Then, respectfully, he introduced all four of them. Sun Shang Xiang nodded, and, while bowing with a hand shaped to a fist, and the other gave a hit to it, she said," I'm Sun Shang Xiang."( About their way of respect, I know how, but I didn't know how to describe it.)

" Uh, by the way, do you know about Si Hu Jiang?" Sun Shang Xiang tried to recover her curiousity about them.

" We are." Zhao Yun replied.

" What?" Sun Shang Xiang, suprised, jumped. Then she said," I've never expected to meet all of you. I've just heard about the name, then I met you quickly?"

" Lucky." Huang Zhong smiled. They had a talk for a while until Sun Shang Xiang decided to go. As she went away, the four boys looked at the girl, then kept watching the video till it was over, then ran to school as well.

* * *

" Shang Xiang, where have you been?" Zhu Rong asked, as Sun Shang Xiang finally made to her class in time.

" Just met the Si Hu Jiang. Lame, but at least not as lame as S..." Sun Shang Xiang replied, but soon Diao Chan shut her up.

" Sst..." She said softly, while pointing at Li Ru," That's a S.C.U.M, you know. He may not listen to you like that."

" Who's he?" Sun Shang Xiang seemed to have an unlimited curiousity. She kept asking about that.

" Li Ru, from the Others house. He's the strategist of S.C.U.M." Xing Cai answered directly," Strong enough. Some said that he could stop the time. But it's an issue, that's what he say."

" Hey, that's what I'm going to say." Zhu Rong said," How could you know?"

" Ping told me." Xing Cai answered.

" Hey, you!" Li Ru suddenly turned to the girls, taking out his trademark sandclock. Xing Cai, shocked, hugged Da Qiao, who was also scared, even more scared than she was.

" Wait, wait. I'm not harming you all. Well, at least for now." He said.

" So," Zhen Ji asked," if you are not harming us, what are you trying to do? Freezing us?"

" Hey, don't be too suspicious, Zhen Ji. I just want to tell you something."

Sun Shang Xiang's eyes lit and she asked about that. Li Ru warned them," Orochi will come soon. Be careful." The girls gasped after he stated it, all except Zhen Ji and Zhu Rong, both didn't believe him at all.

" Huh? Is that true?" Zhu Rong asked him in an eerie sound.

" It's right." Li Ru replied.

" Aw, come on! You just want to scare them off." Zhen Ji said, but Yue Ying soon stopped her and asked Li Ru," When will he come? With this creature coming, it will be a disaster."

" Unknown time, but one thing's for sure: he'll come."

* * *

" What's wrong, Shang Xiang?" Sun Jian asked his daughter as soon as he saw her worried face. In almost every moment he spent with his little 'tigress', he's never seen her that worried before. It's all, except the time when his wife passed away just two years ago.

" Dad, have you ever heard of Orochi?" Sun Shang Xiang asked.

" Orochi, hmm?" Sun Jian nodded, rubbing his short beard while looking at the moon, then said," Yes, Shang Xiang. What's wrong with that? Just tell it to dad, okay?"

" I heard a rumor saying that he'll come soon."

" That one..." Sun Jian sighed, thinking for a moment, then said," Dad's ever met him once. It was 10 years ago, when you were still young. When that time, Dad's gone for work in Osaka."

" Orochi could only be killed if you could 'kill' him 10 times. Oh, you know, he created great chaos. You were lucky that your mother wasn't there."

" Why?"

" This Orochi is a sex-lover. He could rape your mom."(**A/N: And that's why I'm brave enough to speak out sexual words here**)Sun Shang Xiang shivered for a while. Sun Jian asked her whether she was cold. She shook her head as the reply.

" The future crown prince, Liu Bei, was also there in that time. Due to that, the capital city of Japan was since then, Tokyo, instead of Osaka."

" WHAT? Liu Bei is the crown prince?" Sun Shang Xiang jumped in surprise.

" The former Emperor didn't have any sons, and his only daughter died in a car crash, which was the reason why didn't he allow cars on the road. So he chose his nephew, Liu Bei, to continue his dynasty."

" Oh my goodness..." Sun Shang Xiang muttered," No wonder he's respected."

" Orochi also attacks Kyoto, where the most native Japanese lived. Yeah, you could say, many suicides(hara-kiri) happened there. And because of that, many samurai clans were destroyed. Ninja clans had the same fate. Most of the remaining moved to Tokyo as well..."(**A/N: Imaginary, ok? Don't be serious about this.**)

" Suicides? I thought they were killed instead."

" The men lost their honor, the women were depressed because they had been raped, and some children..."

" That's... Scary." Sun Shang Xiang commented. She felt that it was the first time she was like that, for those two years. The night wind blew towards them. Sun Shang Xiang, though with her fear, she tried not to appear afraid in front of her father. It failed, though, as her father had been looking her passionately. He rubbed her head, while asking her not to worry.

Dawn came, and both of them were still awake. Sun Jian watched the almost-morning sky and told his daughter to sleep. Sun Shang Xiang, unexpectedly, just fell asleep in front of him. Sun Jian smiled at his daughter, carried her to her bed.

* * *

" Dad, we're visiting Mom?" Sun Quan asked.

" But April's far away!" Sun Ce said.(In this story, it's still November. And for the Chinese, in 3rd March of the Lunar Calendar was Qingming*. At least, for this year.)

" Your mom could probably miss you." Sun Jian said, while looking at Sun Shang Xiang, sleeping right behind him. As the Suns were riding on their horse to somewhere unknown, it seemed that Sun Quan had a bad feeling of something.

" Dad, it was a lucky thing that we don't go to school on weekends. Not for those extra class..."

" I've asked permission to let Shang Xiang be absent for the wushu class. Don't worry about that." Sun Jian smiled and said," Seems that, Osaka's still far away, eh?"

" Wonder when will we reach there?" Sun Ce asked," I get a little bored."

" Same here." Sun Quan said.

" Hey, don't be like that." Sun Jian growled, but he smiled for a while after that, knowing that both of his sons were kidding.

" Aw..." Sun Shang Xiang suddenly groaned and awoke. Poor Sun Shang Xiang could find herself being on a horse riden by Sun Jian. She looked around in confuse.

" Dad, where are we going?" Sun Shang Xiang asked. Sun Quan and Sun Ce sighed, and moaned in unison," Shang Xiang..." Their father then laughed at his dear children. The horses made a set of clip-clop steps, walking to their destination.

" We can stay here." Sun Jian said, as they stopped in front of a traditional Japanese house.

" But there are people inside." Sun Shang Xiang said," Will it bother them?"

" Qiao?" Sun Ce read the kanji in front of the house in curiosity.

" Don't worry. Dad's friend stayed here. But remember, be polite, okay?" His three children nodded. Sun Jian dismounted his horse and knocked the door. What a shock for the three Suns as the one who opened the door is... Xiao Qiao!

" Xiao Qiao?"

Xiao Qiao quickly hugged Sun Ce as soon as that 'Little Conqueror', as his nickname, dismounted from his horse as well.

" Oh, so you've met?" A man came out from the door. He seemed old, if you could say.

" Ah, Qiao Guolao. It's nice to meet you." Sun Jian responded.

" Oh my gosh! Sun Jian! It's you! Oh, how long haven't we met?"

" So long."

" Hey, why didn't you let your horses had a rest in the stable there? Come on, I have lots of things to tell you."

After the horses were kept in their stable, the Suns entered along with the happy Xiao Qiao and Qiao Guolao, who was talking with his friend.

" So they are your children, eh? They've grown up quick." Qiao Guolao said, while they were having a talk in the living room. It was simple and traditional, except with a small TV on a side of the room. Hung on the walls were some caligraphy and pictures which seemed to be made by Qiao Guolao himself. The others, meanwhile, also had a great talk. It was until Sun Shang Xiang noticed her father, holding a katana which was located in a corner of it. He took it and said," What about a kendo duel?" Qiao Guolao replied," It's been long for me to have a duel too. Come on!" The two elders then fought, with their children watching them. They were lucky not to slash Da Qiao, who had just crossed towards them thanks to the noise they made. She was, also, shocked to see Sun Shang Xiang with her sister. They kept watching their fathers' fight. Xiao Qiao said," My father was before a kendo master. He's ever fought a big group of Orochi's troops before. Awesome for him..." Da Qiao quickly cut her words, while whimpering," D-don't say s-something like that..." Xiao Qiao huffed, wondering why her sister being so timid.

Then Sun Quan suddenly blocked something with his sword he brought along. Apparently, both of the katanas their fathers held were flung over, caused by them laughing in a sudden, then threw the katanas, without being reminded that their children were still with them. Sun Shang Xiang felt the harmony between them, no... Not them, it was from both the Suns and the Qiaos.

* * *

The next day, the Suns went along with the Qiaos to a highland, where there were graves all around the area. Da Qiao seemed to tremble when she looked at the highland. Xiao Qiao said," This highland is a graveyard. Ten years ago, there was a big funeral party here, the second biggest for the century."

" First one?" Sun Ce asked.

" That's in Kyoto, where many samurais and ninjas died. Poor them, most of them commited suicide. Well, thanks to O..."

" NO! XIAO, PLEASE DON'T!" Da Qiao shrieked. Sun Shang Xiang giggled, though she was also scared of Orochi. She sighed, and they kept walking to a side. They dismounted from their horses and walked to a little grave." That's your mother's grave. Still remember her?" Qiao Guolao asked Sun Shang Xiang. She nodded and looked at her mother's grave. Her mother, Wu Guotai. Sun Jian said," Quan, when you were still 3 years old, your mother and I have ever divorced because your mother was too depressed for your little sister's disappearance, Sun Ni. She kept blaming herself, and maybe because she was afraid of me, she asked me to divorce. But after a few months, she returned and we were back again." The Qiaos watched the Suns as they prayed for their beloved one, Wu Guotai.

Suddenly, in the middle of that, a shuriken(kind of ninja's weapon) flew and almost hit Da Qiao. Sun Shang Xiang, shocked, took out her twin chakrams and moved slowly to the direction of that attack, followed by the others. Then, for their shock and horror, a group of serpent men surrounded them. Sun Jian took out his Tiger Sword and smirked," Seems that we're in a nostalgia, eh?"

" Yeah," Qiao Guolao replied," For those happened ten years ago." The Qiaos took out their fans in defense. So did the Suns, with their weapons.

Soon, the fight occurred. Blood stained the fighting area. Da Qiao seemed to worry, since this fight seemed to make the grave being stained to a land of blood. Then an impulse struck her, making her not being concentrate. If it wasn't of Sun Ce accident hitting, she would have been killed by one of those serpents. The fight continued and it seemed that the serpents were going to gain victory, since the two families were exhausted. In this time, shurikens appeared again, which all hit the serpent men. They looked at the direction of where the shurikens were thrown, and found a girl, with two buns on her head, in a kimono. She opened a little fan, while walking. Then, she asked Sun Jian whether he was all right. Sun Jian nodded. Then, whether she was cool or whatever, or her shuriken hit accurately and dangerously, all the troops died. Sun Jian suddenly sensed a deja vu about the girl. The girl turned to Sun Jian and said," My name is Sun Ni. You've been in a great trouble to meet them. Orochi will come soon, so be careful."

" Wait, Sun Ni! You... Who are your parents?" Sun Shang Xiang accidentally shouted.

" You don't have to only ask that. My father's Sun Jian, my mother's Wu Guotai, my two elder brothers are Sun Ce and Sun Quan, my little sister is Sun Shangxiang..." She seemed to memorize all the Sun family tree, who only the Suns themselves knew.

" How can you know that?" Sun Ce asked." But..."

" Something reminds me about my dear past, where I was kidnapped when I was 3. That time, my mother divorced with my father because of me. After that, while being captured, I was saved by someone mysterious. He brought me back to my mother and she returned to my father. I stay with my mother's friend since then. Every year, she came to visit me. Well, not till she died two years ago by a murderer." How shocked the Suns are when she could tell everything. Especially Sun Jian. He knew that his wife only told that to her children. So...

Sun Jian touched her forehead for a while. Then, he jumped back. A slight silence was occurred after that. The next moment, Sun Jian was found hugging that girl." Sun Ni, so you've been here all along?" The three Suns watched their father in confuse, so did the girl." What's wrong?" Sun Shang Xiang asked.

Qiao Guolao, who was the first understood, said," Your father can see through someone. With his tiger-like instinct, he figured her out." Da Qiao smiled, impressed of Sun Jian's strange but cool ability. Sun Shang Xiang approached Sun Ni and said," I'm Sun Shang Xiang. Welcome back home, sis." Sun Ce and Sun Quan greeted their abandoned sister as well. A meeting... A great meeting after all.

**Phew, all done. Bleh, done this at night because the internet is bad on day. So, in the other words, I did this in a hurry.**

I know that The Qiaos is late to be updated... :( But this is still late... :(

Thank you, and like usual! Please review and stay tune! \(^o^)/ 


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, here it comes. Another update. Phew...**

Whatever, since (maybe) I'm doing this after test(note that one chapter can cost me around a month since the dammit internet connection) I think I'm free for now.

Um, by the way does anyone know how to attack in DW 6: Empires? I've kept pressing triangle, or square, or X, or O, but nothing got out.

Okay, enjoy! \(^o^)/

Disclaimer: I don't know the gameplay of DW 6: Empires, which proves that I'm not the owner of DW.

Chapter 7: A Silent Bodyguard

" Uh, sis?" Sun Shang Xiang uttered when her sister, Sun Ni, went to school with her. A big curiosity made her wanted to ask something. It was just a few days ago when Sun Ni was back as a part of the Sun family.

" Yes, Shang Xiang?" Sun Ni asked.

" How can you remember father, mother, everyone? But it's been so long ago." Sun Shang Xiang asked.

" Well, I..." Sun Ni paused for a while, then she continued," Well, I was saved by a man. He seemed to be a... Wu family. I stayed with him for years. He knew about the Suns, and told me that I was part of that." Sun Ni replied," Since then, I kept staying with him, till I was 15. I escaped, started to wander around to find your family. Who knew that I really found you all."

" Where were you?"

" Kyoto. Ten years ago there was a big nightmare."

" Orochi's terrorism?"

" Yes. That time both of us hid the whole time. I actually wanted to fight, but he didn't let me so."

" Oh, really?" Sun Shang Xiang nodded._ What a harsh life,_ she thought, _ What would happen if I were there?_

* * *

" Hi, everyone." Sun Ni said, as soon as she entered the class. Like her siblings, she is a Wu." My name is Sun Ni. It's been nice to meet everyone here." She was welcomed greatly as well as how everyone was greeted. Well, almost everyone, if Sun Shang Xiang said that. She could bet that the Head Student was crazily greeted. She imagined how funny it was when he first time entered Han High. Surrounded by girls quickly, being screamed when he spoke any words, awes heard just because he didn't sit beside them. Or Diao Chan. Boys must have tried to ask her to be with them. If she didn't use the 'Heartbroken Kick', she would...

Sun Ni seemed to enjoy her school days, like her little sister and her elder brother. Sun Quan, meanwhile, also started to like his school. The school was, like, further than what he'd imagined before. Especially with his best friend, Zhou Tai. Zhou Tai is a silent boy, doesn't like to talk. Though Sun Quan wished he could talk with him, Zhou Tai didn't answer at all. In the end, both of them ended up using sign languages to communicate instead. It was annoying for Sun Quan himself, but he was at least glad to have a friend like him. Zhou Tai was tall, a great fighter. They also trusted each other, so Sun Quan didn't doubt him at all.

It was one day when Sun Quan was blushed. Zhou Tai looked at his friend curiously, then, with sign language, he asked," What's wrong?"

" Lian Shi." Sun Quan answered directly, with sign language.

" What's wrong with her?" Zhou Tai asked again.

" Well... she... she..." Sun Quan answered, but he blushed in an accident.

" You love her?" Zhou Tai asked. Sun Quan shook his head, then left Zhou Tai. Zhou Tai sighed as he watched his friend going away. His face expression looked as if he was trying to say," Quan, why did you keep secret for yourself?"

" Bei Bei!" Again, a big group of papparazi chased the Han High's Head Student, Liu Bei, as soon as he left the class to go to the headmaster's office. It's been so often for him to visit the Headmaster. Well, he himself did only know that the Headmaster doubted about Orochi's arrival. He felt that the Headmaster has always been depending too much to him." As if I'm the co-Headmaster," he thought.

As Sun Ni looked at the Head Student for the first time, well, like the other girls, she blushed as well. However, she tried not to overdo it. Besides, according to her, she didn't worth of finding love for a quick moment.

" Hey." She greeted the Head Student, but Liu Bei moved away coldly. Sun Ni watched him in surprise.

" He's been that cold, eh?" How shocked Sun Ni was when a girl appeared behind her. A Wei, appeared to be a French in her eyes.

" He's been like that since the basketball match, when a little snake guy appeared. Whoa,_ qu'est-ce donc? Il se tourna vers un grand gars froid._(What the heck? He's turned to a big cold guy)"

" Uh, what did you say?" Sun Ni asked.

" Uh, what did I say?" She asked back.

" Those French-like words." Sun Ni said.

" Wha- Oh, ho, ho! I'm sorry. That's how. People say that I like to scold people by French. Why not? My papa's a French. By the way, salut! I'm Cai Wenji!" Cai Wenji lent out her hand.

" I'm Sun Ni!" Sun Ni responded, and both of them shook hands. They since then talked along so much, well... And for Sun Ni, she could speak a little French.(A/N: While I can't for now. What? I even haven't studied my Japanese well and I have to study French? Wished to, but my school doesn't have any French class. While this? I used Navita Translator to help.)

* * *

" As they both seem suck..."

The four of that silly gang, S.C.U.M., gathered. They were discussing something, well, suspicious it is.

" Let's see... Yu, and Yu... Is that a funny joke to alliterate their names?" Zhang He asked," Adding some beautiful and bursting sensation to this poem."

" And a little flame." Gan Ning added," For sure it is. It's to let them have their face thrown away."

" But why not Bu? We can turn him to Boo Boo Bear. For revenge again..." Meng Huo growled.

" Mocking them are funnier. See? Yu（羽）, Yu（瑜）. Lucky us that they have the same name, though that 'Yu' doesn't have the same name with that triple B."

" Triple Baka?" Li Ru asked, but soon he shook his head and said," Sorry. I mean, Boo Boo Bear."

" For a little sweet revenge will it be?" Zhang He giggled. A glimpse of her memory reminded to 'Yu'(resembles Zhou Yu) who played the piano too loud(actually not, problem is just he didn't notice the microphone set to the piano). And another moment when the other 'Yu'(Guan Yu) made them a big flock of chickens. And now, time for revenge!

" This will be fun. Maybe that BBB will be shamed by his friend." Li Ru laughed.

" But isn't that too harsh?" Meng Huo asked," How if we killed that samurai with only that poem?"

" He'll consider this as a joke. Don't ya worry." Zhang He replied," Think he'll goof off to death just because of a dirty joke like this? At least he'll be laughed by the people."

" JUST THE SAME." Gan Ning hissed," But let's not thinking it. Now, what other words are 'Yu'? More alliteration, more incredible, y'know." So then, the S.C.U.M. continued their dirty and naughty project again.

* * *

" Whoa, Brother Quan... He was really that quiet?" Sun Shang Xiang asked. Sun Quan apparently told his siblings about his friend.

" But I heard from Lu Meng that Zhou Tai's not a mute nor a deaf." Sun Ce demanded. Sun Quan had a little time of thinking before he finally understood the situation of his friend.

It was another sunny day, when Sun Quan decided to meet Zhou Tai, wishing they would talk normally. That was, till on the way, there arrived a giant serpent man, waiting in front of his way. Sun Quan, looking at the creature, had his sword on standby. The serpent man smirked as he looked at Sun Quan. Sun Quan tried not to tremble, though fact was, he did. Of course, how could he alone defeat a creature ten feet tall, fifteen inches wide? The Serpent Man punched the ground, making a small 'earthquake'. Small stones and dust from the ground flew, some hit the poor Sun Quan, causing some scraps for some part of his hands and his face. Then, it attacked Sun Quan by hitting the ground everywhere. Slowly, Sun Quan was weakened by his tiredness. And as a giant rock was going to fall to him...

Zhou Tai appeared, jumped and with his tachi(kind of katana. Yeah, I'm serious! He's using a samurai weapon), he sliced the rock into half. Then, he kept his tachi back to its' scabbard again, with his battojutsu(a kendo technique, if I wasn't wrong). Sun Quan was speechless for a while. Zhou Tai landed in front of him, turned back. His eyes stared as sharp as a sword, but still caring. He asked," Are you all right?" Sun Quan nodded, and in the same time, he noticed that Zhou Tai had just talked. Zhou Tai looked at the Serpent Man again, then, with the tachi still in the scabbard, he ran quickly, and then he jumped, with a roar, he pulled out his tachi and cut the Serpent Man off. Sun Quan watched its' gigantic head dramatically fell off its' body, made a giant thud on the ground. Zhou Tai cleaned the blood off his tachi, then kept it into its' respectful scabbard. Sun Quan was still speechless, didn't believe what he had just seen. Zhou Tai always appeared to him as a strong guy, and now? He was more than just a strong guy. His might was so unreachable, he defeated that kind of creature in just a round. Zhou Tai landed, helped his friend to stand up, then said," Let's go." Sun Quan went with him.

* * *

" But why didn't you want to talk to everyone?" Sun Quan asked," If only you did so, they'll realize that you're stronger than any man here."

"Hate to talk." Zhou Tai answered shortly," I prefer to be silent." They walked for another moment at the school till they found 'something' or 'someone' ran in a speed of light to the school. Zhou Tai looked at that kinda, then he ran quickly. Sun Quan, who was speechless for the second time, followed him.

* * *

" HEAD STUDENT!" Well, that seemed to be a 'someone' running quickly as Liu Bei and Cao Cao were talking for a while. That 'someone' stopped, turned back and stopped right in front of Liu Bei.

" Say, Cao Ren, you're not bad." Cao Cao laughed," Though it means you have to be this small to do so."

" Ran quicker when he's a chibi?" Liu Bei asked Cao Cao. Cao Cao snickered without caring what had the panic Cao Ren uttered.

Soon they realized it however. Cao Cao calmed Cao Ren, then he finally spoke," Mysterious group of strange armies came to the school. They seemed to be going to attack Bowang Slope." Liu Bei clenched his fist and growled," He came again, eh?" Then he asked Cao Ren to call someone. Cao Cao, who overheard it, nodded. As Cao Ren ran away quickly, Cao Cao asked him," A fire attack, eh?" Liu Bei replied," Yes. A fire attack. Then, you, Mengde, what you have to do now is to distract them. In my signal, run across the Bowang Slope quickly." Cao Cao gave a wink and ran away quickly as well.

Soon, Cao Ren returned with Lu Xun, Sun Shangxiang, Huang Zhong and Xiahou Yuan. Liu Bei looked at them and ordered," Four of you, please follow me. Get ready with your bows and arrows. We're going to shoot some targets off." Sun Shang Xiang, glad to bring her secret weapon, a mystical bow, with her. And everyone did too. They ran quickly along with Cao Ren.

As they reached a highway, Liu Bei whispered to Cao Ren," Cao Ren, now go back and tell the others to protect the school. When there are bad news, come to our location and tell us." Cao Ren nodded and quickly ran. Liu Bei took a quick breath, then lead them to the valley of Bowang Slope.

**Okay, it's all done(Finally). And what a surprise to realize that I finished this one a week before the final exam. Wish it will be luck. Especially the crazy Biology...**

Bye! Please review and stay tuned!\(^o^)/ 


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, let's go directly to the story as soon as possible .\(^o^)/**

Disclaimer: DW is KOEI's belonging, though we could get a copy of the game.

Chapter 8: Headmaster! We're Coming!

" OK, guys. Know what to do." Liu Bei said after he told them his plan. Sun Shang Xiang looked at him, impressed by his strategic plan behind his idiot-like behavior.

" Got it!" They said in unison, especially Lu Xun. Of course, since it was a fire attack, and fire was the best 'stuff' he knew.

" Good. Now to your position." Liu Bei ordered. The four of them split up and Liu Bei at the center, also standby with his bow and arrows. They stood silently, tried not to make any single noise. Well, except...

Meanwhile, Cao Cao kept running, attracting the army of serpents to him. He fought with his Demon Sword, not till... " CAO CAO!" Cao Cao, who heard that voice, smirked._So it's you, eh?_, he thought.

So he ran, ran as quickly as he could, with a big jar of oil tied to his waist. As he reached the slope, he took it out, spilled it everywhere while jumping around the giant logs like a monkey. He kept spilling the oil, until when the jar was empty, he disappeared.

" NOW!" Cao Cao shouted as he reached Liu Bei and his friends. And just in the time Liu Bei shot his first arrow, the army was in the middle of that 'oily area'. Soon, lots of flaming arrows flew like rain in the cloudy sky, causing a large fire burned the whole army of serpents in Bowang Slope. Everyone wooped as they shot the arrows, especially Lu Xun. He even threw his bow into the fire, then threw his arrows with his own hands, without fearing the fire on the edge of the arrow. Besides, who could ever stop a pyromaniac if he saw fire?

Suddenly, as Liu Bei was enjoying the scent of victory, he heard Cao Ren screaming. He stopped looking the flame of conquer, then looked back at the poor Cao Ren, still in his chibi size running around like crazy(Chibi version is based on the cute image in the San comics). Liu Bei stopped Cao Ren then asked what happened. Cao Ren cried," BAD NEWS... HEADMASTER... HE..."

" What?" Liu Bei, suddenly felt uneasy, asked, tears started to show in his eyes. He knew that recently, the Headmaster got something like heart attack. Could he be...

" HEADMASTER'S GONE!" Cao Ren soon knelt and made a big cry. Luckily he didn't cry till his tears did anything to the fire. It made Liu Bei's feeling turned mixing. Grief, anger, all in one. His satisfaction has gone, changed into sadness. He clenched his fist, and said, with his eyes as sharp as a great blade," Cao Ren, lead our way." Then he asked everyone to stop shooting arrows and followed him.

* * *

As they reached the school, they ran to the Headmaster's office. They were shocked to find a mirror in the office. Beside it was Guan Yu, kneeling, unconscious. Liu Bei quickly woke his brother up. He woke up soon and as soon as he saw his brother, he immediately lowered his head." Gommenasai..." He said softly," It's my fault. An impact caused the school to be unconscious when you were gone. Then they took the Headmaster away."  
" Are you lying?" Sun Shang Xiang asked," You shouldn't have said that if you were fainted."

" Should I deal it with my head?" Guan Yu asked back. Cao Ren then said," The school were like, dead after a mysterious gas came."

" Gas?" Sun Shang Xiang asked.

" I think they've gone..." Guan Yu kept looking at the floor, felt extremely guilty." It's all my fault, Brother."

" That's not important," Cao Cao shook his head," The important thing is, how to get Headmaster back? There's no need to regret for now, Guan Yu." Xiahou Yuan nodded, and so was Lu Xun.

" So you're here!" Sun Shang Xiang heard a shout from nowhere. Apparently, it was Xiao Qiao, Da Qiao, Zhen Ji, Cai Wenji, Sun Ni, Sun Ce, Sun Quan, Zhou Yu, and some of the Wei guys. Liu Bei directly asked Sun Ce," Are you alright?"  
" We were unconscious that time, but we were awake the next moment. Everyone was, too."  
" Everyone's okay?" Guan Yu asked, still kneeling.  
" Don't worry, Little Samurai. Everything's fine." Sun Ce replied. Guan Yu sighed with relief as he heard that news.

" The Headmaster's in that mirror." Xiao Qiao said," Zhuge Liang and Sima Yi told us."

" He was brought to..." Zhen Ji added, then she lowered her head, only to reappear with a scary face," Kagami no Sekai."

" Kagami no Sekai?" Liu Bei repeated. Guan Yu, as a native Japanese, could understand what did she mean. Xiahou Yuan nodded for a while, so did Lu Xun. Sun Shang Xiang said," Like a fairytale."

" Mirror World." Zhen Ji said," That's what I heard from them. They said that everything there wouldn't get out." Liu Bei was speechless for a minute, then the next minute he looked pale. Guan Yu, cared pretty much of his brother, encouraged himself to stand up. He walked towards his brother, then, making a deep bow, he asked Liu Bei for permission to go and save Headmaster Han Xian. Liu Bei shook his head, but Guan Yu insisted and went away, didn't care of his brother's saying, nor whatever did his elders say to obey his lord/master(who he claimed as Liu Bei) as a samurai. He jumped into the mirror. It minimized him and he was sucked into the mirror. Liu Bei watched his shadow slowly disappeared, then, holding the mirror, he dropped to the floor and cried. He was going to break the mirror when two hands stopped him. It's Cao Cao." Xuande, if he were in the mirror, then what would happen if you broke it? He could die! Headmaster could, as well." Liu Bei growled, then put the mirror safely to the floor.

* * *

" So what shall we do?" Sun Shang Xiang grunted," First Headmaster and now Guan..."

" Wu Hu Jiang and Lu Bu've gone as well." A voice made everyone to look to the door. It came from a girl with white hair, a Shu, with teddy-bear-like thing on her head and a ribbon combined her short hair.

" Who are you?" Liu Bei asked. The girl bowed, a hand formed a fist and the other hit that fist." Liu Chan sent me. She was still weak. I'm Pikyuu." Sun Shang Xiang was shocked." So that teddy bear could morph to a human?" She thought.

" About Kagami no Sekai, it's hard to rescue them..." Pikyuu said," But it's not impossible. We still could save them." Liu Bei was surprised with her saying. He quickly asked her how. Pikyuu nodded then asked," Head Student Liu Bei, don't you bother to come with me?" Sun Shang Xiang then asked Pikyuu to let her to follow. Pikyuu nodded, then said," The others, stay and protect the school. My friend, Liu Chan could help you, though in her weak state." Then she held Sun Shang Xiang and Liu Bei's hands, and jumped into the entrance of Kagami no Sekai. Cao Cao, extremely worried to his friend, he jumped in as well.

* * *

The three of them reached an unknown place. It's so beautiful: roses bloomed everywhere, an old oak tree stood behind them; like the Earth, except that the sky and the little pond across them looked more like a mirror. So up there they could see the ceiling of the Headmaster's office. Like a real mirror. Sun Shang Xiang looked around, enchanted of the beauty of the world. Soon, they realized that the roses were also like mirrors, showing their faces there, with exception that it was partly distorted. Sun Shang Xiang laughed as she looked at her funny face reflected at the rose mirror. But soon she found Liu Bei clearing his throat. He said," Now let's go. We must find everyone who are lost here..."

" Hey, guys? HEY!" A shout was heard on the oak tree. It's Cao Cao! He was stuck up there, if you guessed, and it's true.

" Mengde, what are you doing up there?" Liu Bei shouted, while trying to help him down.  
" Don't have to know." Cao Cao replied, trying to get down from the tree. After a while, Cao Cao was saved.

" Okay, since no one's left here, we must go to where the Headmaster's held." They wandered the world soon after that.

* * *

" Liang!" Guan Ping shouted as soon as he looked at A Dou, being 'tied' up by his magic powers," What have you done?"  
" It's better to do so," Sima Yi replied," Strange. If we didn't stop her, her life could end."  
" Huh?"  
" I dunno. She suddenly picked the sword there and going to die in the next minute. So, we had no choice except to stop her."

A Dou woke up a few moments after they all grew quiet because of the shock they've just got. Well, she always looks cheerful and bit idiotic-like plus an imaginative girl, but now... Something's fishy around here, that's what they thought.

" Huh, why did everyone gather here?" She looked at them in confuse. She tried to move but she couldn't." W-What happened here? Let me go!"  
" You didn't remember anything, A Dou?" Xing Cai asked," The last time was you were going to cut off your neck with that sword."  
" I... I didn't... Oh, something must be wrong with me..." She shook her head, didn't remember anything again. Sima Yi and Zhuge Liang tried to figure out what was going on. Their magic didn't make her to 'forget anything'. Now...

" KYAAA!" Da Qiao suddenly jumped, hugging Zhou Yu tight.  
" What's wrong?" Sun Ce asked.  
" S-S-Snake... Dead snake..." Da Qiao pointed at a dead snake. It seemed that she and some other dudes had been accidentally stepping that snake. Zhuge Liang walked across the crowd to see the snake. He took a closer look and felt a suspicious dark power in it. He showed it to Sima Yi while discussing something. Sima Yi nodded for a few times. Then he showed it to two Other students: one with a yellow turban and another with strange white hair looked like a hat. Three of them discussed about the snake for only a few seconds, then the one with the yellow turban shouted," In the name of Heavens, the snake can hypnotize!" Everyone gasped as they heard his statement. Well, why not? Two of them are sorcerers.  
" You mean, Zhang Jiao?" Another 'Other' student asked that yellow turban boy.  
" Yes, Yuan Shao. He's true." The white-hair guy nodded.  
" So, Zuo Ci, I got..." A Dou tried to get the conclusion of what had happened to her.  
" When had you daydreamed?" Zhang Jiao asked.  
" Half an hour ago, then I forgot everything." Liu A Dou replied.  
" The same time when we were all passed out." Yue Ying said," You were lucky that Zhuge Liang and Sima Yi were with you, A Dou. Otherwise..."  
" And another thing I need to ask: When I tried to stop those madness, you kept chanting about your fault to build the Kagami no Sekai. What did you mean?" Sima Yi asked. A Dou grew silent for a long time.

* * *

" I did." A Dou confessed," I've ever imagined about that world and written the descriptions in a book. I've even drawn the sketch of it. Till one day..."  
" What?" Zhuge Liang asked, insisted her to tell more.  
" Till one day when someone stole them. It was just... Yesterday." Liu A Dou said," I only knew that the one stealing it is someone, called Da Ji."  
" Da Ji?" Zhou Yu asked," That nine-tailed vixen? So she was still alive?"  
" Legend said that only an enormous evil power could revive her." Sun Ni muttered.  
" And that's Orochi!" Sun Quan snapped.  
" Hmm, Da Ji, I heard she had powerful mystical sorcery, right? She could build the world by using her writing as a clue." Lu Xun added.  
" Liu Chan," Zhuge Liang asked," You're not lying, right?" A Dou nodded with great mass of confidence." Da Ji may create the world better and more dangerous than what I've written, but she still used my idea. Let me tell you, everyone, about the secret of the world." Then, everyone gathered around her as she slowly told the secret.

* * *

" To jump on the stone path?" Liu Bei asked as they reached a giant open space in the middle of the Eastern Forest. Right in front of them was a giant puddle, seemed dangerous with some animal and human skeletons found in there. It didn't look safe for them to cross it, while they had to do so to reach the castle.

" But where are the stone paths?" Sun Shang Xiang asked.  
" Watch carefully." Pikyuu clapped her hands thrice, then stone platforms appeared one by one, forming a pattern. Pikyuu looked back at them," To cross them, you must jump the right platforms. They'll shine only once. Focus, then jump correctly. One foolish mistake and you'll fall and drown to this deadly puddle. The puddle is all by strong acid. So..."  
" Oh, gee!" Sun Shang Xiang shrieked.  
" Psst!" As Liu Bei made them silent already, stones had stop shining. Liu Bei gulped, then sighed," I think we must guess which stone's which, guys."

* * *

" So, they've crossed this far." A Dou smiled. She looked at Sima Yi and said," For sure we'll need a time reverse, can you?"  
" Oh, sure thing." Sima Yi nodded, then he got out his spell to the mirror. Da Qiao asked A Dou whether it would work. A Dou replied," It won't bounce the magic anywhere. As humans were there, it can't work like a real mirror. It can sucks magic or light, but can't do like the real mirror does."

Sima Yi, after casting the spell, then he shouted at the mirror," Fools! Watch the steps!" Then the next minute he watched the stones shining again with the quartet watching them carefully. After the stones stopped shining, they jumped, following the order which shone first, then another, another, and...  
" MENGDE!" Sima Yi yelled, that shocked everyone in the Headmaster's room.

* * *

" Mengde, hold on!" Liu Bei shouted, as Cao Cao seemed to be going to fall. Luckily, the stone platforms were a meter or two on the surface, so they could still save him. Besides, how could we imagine a skeleton Cao Cao, or half-skeleton? Gosh, that was pretty... Unbelievable. Eww... It'll be scary, if you asked me.

Cao Cao struggled, trying to climb the cliff-like platforms. However, it seemed that he couldn't help himself. Then a shadow flashed towards Liu Bei, distracted him, and made his grips to loosen and...

" MENGDE! NO!" Sun Shang Xiang shrieked. Liu Bei looked at Cao Cao slowly disappeared. He cried and said," This is my fault. All my fault!" He tapped his head desperately, and even hit the platform. Pikyuu screamed and shouted not to hit, but he didn't stop, and the platform broke. They fell, and fell... And Sun Shang Xiang, she felt that she was wrong saying that it was a meter or two high - it's hundreds! But slowly she could see the acid puddle. She closed her eyes, starting to bid a little farewell to the world.

" Shang Xiang? Shang Xiang!" Sun Shang Xiang woke up as she heard that call. She was shocked to find Zhang Fei beside her. She asked him," Who are you? Am I dead?" Zhang Fei shook his head," No, dude. It's me, Zhang Fei." Sun Shang Xiang looked around, the acid puddle was just fifty meters in front of her, and the platforms were gone. She rubbed her chest, feeling her fast heartbeat thanks to the bit scary experience, while being lucky to survive.  
" Liu Bei? Cao Cao? Pikyuu?" She suddenly shouted. Zhang Fei smiled," Don't worry, Zhao Yun, Ma Chao, and the S.C.U.M. were there with them. They'll be all right. Trust me." Sun Shang Xiang nodded, shocked that even that bandit gang could have their want to save them.

" Yes, Shang Xiang. We're all right!" Pikyuu exclaimed when they came to her from a part of the forest, with the Si Hu Jiang, except Huang Zhong; and the S.C.U.M. Sun Shang Xiang immediately hugged Liu Bei, worried that he would be gone. Liu Bei just looked at her, didn't react much.

" But where's Huang Zhong?" Sun Shang Xiang asked," He should've been with you guys."  
" We're looking for him..." Ma Chao replied, with his cool and cold attitude, like usual. Liu Bei asked," Do you know the way to go to the castle?" Zhao Yun nodded and walked, asked them to follow him.

They walked for some time again before they finally reached the castle. It was indeed a beautiful castle: roofs red glimmering with the golden sunlight, walls grim grey, a beautiful bronze door was right in front of them. As they entered the door, they found two guards seizing them." Halt!" One of them said," Strangers are not allowed!" But soon after that, a beautiful figure came to their side. A beautiful girl, yet with sinister look. She stopped the guards and greeted them well. She even asked her servants to prepare a banquet. Problem is...

" KYAAAA!" Liu Bei shrieked, getting a nosebleed. He rocketed here and there, and jumped like crazy. Cao Cao caught him after a long while. When she asked what had happened, Cao Cao said, while bowing numerous times," Sorry, mmadam. He's allergic to sexy women. He's like that if he saw any boob appearances or... Well, too much reading hentai comics." The girl laughed and said," Don't you worry. I should be the one who say sorry. How could I know he's scared of my appearance?" She smiled, and let them entered the castle. Everyone got inside. Liu Bei, however, felt something wrong with the girl, along with Cao Cao.

**Phew, all done at last! The continuous... Next chapter of course!**

Upcoming chapter: Rescue  
As the banquet walked, everyone tried to form a strategy to save the Headmaster and... The others who desperately trapped there...

Thank you everyone! And please review! \(^o^)/ 


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: DW belongs to KOEI, no matter what had happened to FFn, to me, to everyone...**

Chapter 9: Rescue

" This... Is... Not good..." Yue Ying muttered as she looked at the magic mirror, the entrance to Kagami no Sekai. A Dou, heard her worry, looked at the mirror in worry." Yes," she said," My cousin could be in a very big trouble. Yue Ying, do you think there was a way to stop Da Ji?"  
" You mean?"  
" I think she was going to use poison in their drinks."  
" Hmm, I see." Yue Ying nodded.

* * *

" I've heard your popular name, Ouji-sama(Prince)." The woman said, while they were walking around the castle. They walked into a room and said," Please come in." They went in, didn't realize that she was going to harm them.

" Please have some tea." Da Ji said. Sun Shang Xiang and Cao Cao did, while Liu Bei was not in the mood of that, and Pikyuu was an anti-tea dude.

" Xuande, you're not drinking? It's nice!" Sun Shang Xiang offered him a cup.  
" Oh, thanks. I'm not thirsty." Liu Bei replied. Though there was a tradition that every person who visited another town should try the wine(beer) there, Liu Bei didn't care about it. His mind was keep thinking about the Headmaster and his little brother, wondering where they were going.

* * *

" Xu Zhu!" A Dou gasped as she suddenly saw a tiny boy there, looked more like a blue ball, if you could say. He dropped to the ground, rolled and turned to his original size. Extra obese.

" Hiccup! Those poison are..." Xu Zhu said, while walking uncontrollably, as if he was drunk," I've drunk all of them. They'll be... Hiccup... All right... Hiccup!"  
" That's great. But I think Da Ji knew it. Now what trick was that?" A Dou pointed at Da Ji in the mirror who was playing guqin.  
" I can help." Zhen Ji winked," Cai Wenji?"  
" Votre plaisir, Zhen Ji."(Your pleasure, Zhen Ji) Cai Wenji nodded. They took out their musical instruments and started to play music. A Dou stopped them soon." Wait!" She said," Let me command them first. Da Ji'll be suspicious if we just played directly." Then she moved on, whispering a few words to the mirror.

* * *

Pikyuu listened to the music that woman played and just for a minute and she got dizzy. Liu Bei, who also got dizzy, thought that the woman couldn't play at all. He suddenly noticed a flute right beside him. He stood up from his seat and said," Allow me to give aid to your music." Soon, he played the flute. And unexpectedly, he was able to defeat the music effect from the qin by his flute. Sun Shang Xiang gave him a helping hand by playing the harp. She couldn't believe that she was able to play the instruments. She knew that she could only play the erhu(a Chinese musical instrument), but...

" Mengde..." He heard a whispering voice.  
" Yes?"  
" Run quickly to the west. There was a secret passage there. The Headmaster was locked along the underground route."  
" Understood."  
" I'll jump there and call your name so that you can reach there."

* * *

" I got it. I'll run now." A Dou saw Cao Cao crept out from the banquet. A Dou smiled and jumped into the mirror, after they have finally located the location of the Headmaster. She jumped there and fell.

* * *

" My goodness." Cao Cao looked at the traps right in front of him._So the dungeon was really a tight-guard one, eh?_He moved swiftly through the traps, and jumped, and rolled. After a few while, he did it. He ran through the stairs, in a speed of light._Ah, you've called me._He smiled, and decided to jump down, to make a shortcut.

* * *

" Da," Zhen Ji panted heavily," Can you give us a hand?"  
" Oh, well then." Da Qiao nodded, then she let all her instruments to come out. Then, she duplicated herself and played the musical instrument. Zhou Yu also lent her a helping hand. Cai Wenji, knowing that, stopped playing as well.

" I'm not sure if A Dou gonna make it safely." Jiang Wei sighed," You know that she's careless enough to be caught."  
" She knows the story plot more than us." Lu Xun smiled," I'm sure, she'll return with everyone safely."

* * *

" Hey, Hansheng!" Cao Cao shouted.  
" Oh, it's you, Mengde." Huang Zhong shouted merrily," It's been nice to see you. Oh, you have to know. It's terrible! Da Ji was too strong! Not even the Two Mights could stop her."  
" They were caught?" Cao Cao asked.  
" Yes! Come on here!" Huang Zhong ran along with Cao Cao. But for a second Cao Cao got sick. He carried Huang Zhong and said," I can bring you there quicker."  
" Hey, I'm not a kid!" Huang Zhong growled.  
" So where are them?"  
" Then you're lucky that I escaped. They were a million stairs down!"

" Okay, then." Cao Cao got himself get ready to run, with Huang Zhong still on his back," No problem." Then... WHOOSH! He ran as fast as lightning down the stairs.

* * *

" So that woman is... Da Ji, eh?" Liu Bei looked at the white nine-tailed vixen lying on the floor. Besides, any undercover could be known soon and there would be the time someone took off his mask, revealing his true colors.

" Now we have to... Hey, where's Mengde?" Sun Shang Xiang asked.  
" Mengde must be down there. Come on!" Liu Bei shouted, ran downstairs. Pikyuu said," I'll go and find the others." Then she ran to the exit.

* * *

" So, giving up, eh?" Da Ji smiled when she looked at the Headmaster, tied up.

" You didn't know anything, Da Ji." The Headmaster remained calm, like his nature was," You may kill me, but my students will attack you for revenge."  
" They are just worthless humans."  
" They maybe look naughty and stupid, but they're actually the future warriors, protecting the peace of the land. Always hold themselves together as a family, even if they are in different houses." Da Ji grew silent. She looked at the Headmaster, while waiting for her time to kill the Headmaster._And then,_she thought,_I will get what I've dealt._

* * *

" A Dou!" Cao Cao exclaimed as soon as he found that lily girl right in front of him. A Dou said," The Headmaster's in danger. He was in the East, 4 miles away."  
" Whoa, this castle is big!" Huang Zhong shouted in surprise.  
" Yes. It's really a giant castle." A Dou said," Now go. Quick!"  
" I'll bring the Headmaster away from danger. Don't worry." Cao Cao said, then ran quickly in a lightning speed.

* * *

" Yunchang, can't you figure a way out now?" Lu Bu asked his comrade who was sitting, seemed hopeless.  
Guan Yu growled and hit the cell right in front of him." I'm not clever enough for that!" Lu Bu crossed his arms, growling softly. Guan Yu then sighed, rubbing his chest, reminding himself not to get angry easily.

" Come on, Yunchang..." Lu Bu tried to calm him down, forcing him in the same time." We must be out of here. What will the Headmaster be if we just sit down here and do nothing?"  
" HEADMASTER! HEADMASTER! ARE YOU THERE?" A loud voice suddenly echoed on both of those mights' ears. Lu Bu said," See? Help comes." Guan Yu couldn't do anything except to keep silent.

" HEY! OVER HERE!" Lu Bu shouted (but more likely to be a roar). Then a figure appeared in front of them - it's Cao Cao!

" How could both of you be here?" Cao Cao asked as soon as he released them.  
" It's a long story," Lu Bu replied.  
" Man, I thought the Headmaster was here..." Cao Cao sighed," Do you know where he is?"

" Uh, he was..." Lu Bu was going to say something when Guan Yu rushed away, and it seemed that he tried to lead them there." No wonder," Cao Cao thought," No wonder Xuande mentioned him as a dog... A fierce dog." He shrugged, and just ran, followed him. Lu Bu ran towards him as well.

* * *

" Damn, this castle is too big..." Sun Shang Xiang gasped.  
" It's a big maze around here." Liu Bei said," I think we get lost."  
" This castle is really able to confuse anyone. Like the name of the world, Kagami no Sekai, the castle itself is like thousands of mirrors hanging around."  
" So where on earth could we find the Headmaster?" Liu Bei asked himself, as one of his habits.  
" I think that it's here. Come on!" Pikyuu sped up into her maximum speed.

* * *

" Hansheng!" Zhang Fei exclaimed as he saw A Dou running along with Huang Zhong. Huang Zhong waved back to them, and Si Hu Jiang was together again.

" Where have you been?" Zhang He asked, showing all her worries.  
" Wandering the castle," Huang Zhong replied.  
" Then, where's Headmaster?" Ma Chao asked.  
" Then we should get going," Meng Huo said," Headmaster must be safe."  
" Let's go, Si Hu Jiang, S.C.U.M.!" Ma Chao shouted. A Dou heard it and asked them to follow her.

* * *

" We're almost there..." Pikyuu said, looking around the mirrors which, according to her friend owner, had some 'secret signs' as clues. Liu Bei rushed quickly, his instinct told him that the Headmaster was not far anymore. Sun Shang Xiang ran behind him, and she couldn't chase him a few seconds later. Liu Bei's instinct made him grew enraged, the longer the faster he ran. In the end, he stopped at a mirror near the edge." He is here," he said. He moved back, and jumped, breaking the glass. Sun Shang Xiang jumped as well, and Pikyuu followed them from their back. He's right - The Headmaster was REALLY there, and he was strangling a figure which was snake-like.  
" Headmaster, that..." Liu Bei pointed at the creature, shocked of the started-to-age Headmaster Han Xian.  
" This? This is one of Orochi's minion. But he's clever too, taking the disguise of his Lord to make us assure that he died." Headmaster replied.  
" Oh, Headmaster. I thought you were dead!" Sun Shang Xiang immediately ran and hugged the Headmaster, especially worried of him, and it was relieved. Headmaster was saved, and mission was completed.

" HEADMASTER! There you are!" A Dou shrieked as soon as she and the two gangs met him.  
" And I guess Cao Cao is..." Liu Bei said, pretending to accidentally call Cao Cao. And like the old saying says...  
" HERE!" Speak of Cao Cao and there he comes. Cao Cao came with the Two Mights, looked relieved to see the Headmaster." You two are alright, eh?" The Headmaster asked. Two of them nodded.  
" We should go back now." A Dou said," I'll show you the way out."

* * *

" HEADMASTER!" Everyone shouted as soon as Headmaster Han Xian returned, along with the search party. The Headmaster greeted them back happily. Sun Shang Xiang looked at the Headmaster, and soon realized something - beneath his laughter and smile, there WAS something wrong with him. She wished she could find out, but problem was from ethic. It's impolite for her to ask something like that, right?

* * *

Time moved fast and it was the end of the first semester. That meant that the upcoming semester would be time for them to move and stay in the school. It sounded funny, actually, since there hasn't been any schools which did something like that before. But in the name of their dear life... That's what the Headmaster said.

Sun Shang Xiang spent her holiday like usual: shooting arrows, reading the books from the school, torturing Sun Quan, many else. It was till one night when Sun Jian, the Sun family leader, decided to hold a barbecue party to celebrate the New Year. And good news is, they may invite their friends. Sun Ce quickly wrote to the Qiaos and Zhou Yu about it. Sun Quan wanted to show his friend, Zhou Tai and his 'girlfriend', Lian Shi, to them. While Shang Xiang... She had a problem with it. At first she wanted to invite Liu Bei, then Ling Tong, or Gan Ning, or... The Wu, or... So she decided not to invite, not till she thought about Lu Xun. Sun Ni did the same thing. Besides, she was afraid to bother her French friend, Cai Wenji. What will happen if she didn't like the smoke there? But then she invited her.

That night came, and the Sun house was crowded enough. Why? Because Zhou Yu shockingly invited Zhuge Liang, an Zhuge Liang invited Yue Ying, and Yue Ying invited... Blah... But Sun Jian didn't mind at all." My goodness," he thought," It seemed that the whole school came into the party."

Soon after that, while he himself was in his room, a knock was heard on the door. Sun Jian opened the door and was shocked to see Liu Bei, the Crown Prince!

" Oh, my. I must have bothered you, Crown Prince." Sun Jian had his right hand forming a fist and his left hand hitting it. Liu Bei replied it in the same way.  
" I thought it was me who bothered you, The Tiger of Jiangdong, Mr. Sun Jian?"

Soon, both of them were talking privately in Sun Jian's room.

" So, what has brought you here?" Sun Jian asked, trying to be as formal as he could.  
" Three reasons: First, I got an invitation here, so I think I must go; Second, my little brother and cousin got it as well, so I must send them there; and the third..."  
" Yes?"  
" I'm sorry to bother you, but I heard that you've kept the Imperial Seal."  
" The Imperial Seal? Oh, yes. That one." Sun Jian snapped.  
" I heard that you found it, and thus if I may ask, where did you hide it?"  
" Well..." Sun Jian moved to a cupboard, and took out a chest. It was red in color, some parts were gold. He took out a key, and opened the chest. It was a hard one to open it, Sun Jian seemed to keep it very well. Then, as it was the last one...

" Wait!" Sun Jian said, closing the other chests (look at matryoshka and you'll understand how is it closed), locked it tight, and gave it to Liu Bei." I can't open further," he said," it will shine so bright and everyone will notice it."  
" I understood." Liu Bei nodded," Besides, I heard that there was a bad news."  
" What's that?" Sun Jian asked. Liu Bei stood up and said," Orochi will come soon." Sun Jian had his body shaking for a while, then smirked." So, he'll come..."  
" Yes, and I'm afraid he'll hunt you because of this, which is why I ask you to bring it back to us. It's my uncle's order, too."  
" The Emperor surely has something for that, right?"  
" Yes..."  
" Don't worry, Crown Prince..."  
" Just call me Liu Bei. I'm still a normal kid for now."  
" Okay, uh... Liu Bei, you don't have to worry much about Orochi. I know he's unable to stop you."  
" With this Imperial Seal on my hand, and myself as the Crown Prince, I think he would."  
" He won't know it that easily, hm?"  
Liu Bei grew silent for a while, then he nodded and approved," I think you're right, Mr. Sun Jian. Orochi won't get me so easily."  
" Haha, of course! And I think I should go out now. They must have been in the party. You are invited too, right?"

Liu Bei nodded and went out with Sun Jian. Sun Jian walked far enough while Liu Bei looked around him. Then he said loudly," Yunchang, don't hide here."

" Brother," Guan Yu asked after getting out of his hiding," Why do you..."  
" So you heard everything..." Liu Bei sighed," It's a long story, you know."  
" You can't lie, Brother. I heard everything!"  
" Okay, okay. But first we should go and have some BBQ." Liu Bei said. Well, Liu Bei will have a hard time to lie to Guan Yu. And it's impossible if he's ever lied. That's the hard thing to have a dog-like person with you.

* * *

Sun Shang Xiang, meanwhile, was recovered from her surprise for the fact that everyone came... She was enjoying the fun being together with her friends. Someone even drew a picture of them. According to Ma Chao, that guy is Ma Dai, his cousin. And it's true (Of course, it's silly if he...). Then, as fireworks were going to be set...

" 5! 4! 3! 2... Hey!" Zhang Fei, who was the loudest of all, shouted in a sudden." Look!" He pointed at the sky. It was something like aurora, but it was purple, magenta... What's...

* * *

**Chapter 10: The New Headmaster, Daimyo Yamata  
Headmaster Han Xian's suddenly fainted, and Daimyo Yamata, who claimed himself the heir of Han High, took the rules of Han High. And for Liu Bei, this thing smells fishy after all.**

OMG... Sorry forthe VERY LONG UPDATE. I haven't been in FFn for some time, and school cracked me harder. TT_TT

And my Sunday was taken away in the name of wushu. Oh great, you know, got tired while studying it, and my leg hurt for the split. But I don't mind. Studying wushu helped me to be healthier and thinner (honestly, I am a little fat), I feel more energetic after wushu, and... Got new ideas for writing! So try it! Well, karate is good but it's so hard. My mom said that ballerinas could study wushu easily. Because they focus on our flexibility.

Just for a little info. Haha. And then, uh... Goodbye and RnR! Thank you and stay tuned! \(^o^)/ 


	10. Chapter 10

**This is it. Finally my school gave me a long holiday so that I could update.  
**

**By the way, Image Manager? For pictures? Hooray! I can't wait to put a cover in fanfictions. KYAAA! Finally a chance to draw!  
**

**_Tonikaku_, our story... It must continue... \(^o^)/  
**

**DISCLAIMER: How long do I leave this site, nothing changes. DW's in KOEI's possession, and it will always be.  
**

Chapter 10: The New Headmaster, Daimyo Yamata

The party's been in a chaos, thanks to that purple thingy hanging in the sky. Looking at it made you feel so bad. Gloomy, and full of bad aura...

" Meh, what's wrong? It's just a strange cloud after all!" Gan Ning snorted.  
Some looked at him with annoyance, but some agreed with him.

" Dad?" Shang Xiang looked at her father, froze in shock. Even dad was like that!

The night caused a happy and joyous party to a horror. What a sudden change. Just for a cloud? Are they out of their minds or something? (I answer: Oh, you'll see... T_T)

* * *

" Even you are scared!"

Lu Bu stared hard at his friend who was accompanying him. _Damn you Zhang Liao, _he thought, _you are also scared. I sensed it._

That guy noticed his angry remark.  
" Hey don't take it serious, Fengxian!" He blabbered sheepishly.  
" You never changed, Yamada..." Lu Bu muttered.  
" GEEEEHHHH?" Seriously, looking at his face and you knew he hated that nickname.

" Heh." Lu Bu responded. _Well, that's Zhang Liao for you._

" Say, Fengxian?" Zhang Liao asked.  
" Hmm?" Lu Bu kept looking at the blue sky. The purple thing stayed there.  
" Looking at this situation, I really feel bad."  
" I have a bad feeling since the first time it appeared."  
" Your antenna works again..."  
" Of course!" Lu Bu smiled widely, pointing at the "antenna" on his head (It's just pheasant tails after all).  
" Yeah, it bugs me out."  
" Liu Bei meanwhile asked us for precaution." Zhang Liao informed," Danger may come ahead, he said."  
" Fengxian..." Zhang Liao patted his shoulder, after made a long sigh," I wonder if things could really work bad..."  
" Hey, don't fear like that!" Lu Bu laughed," I never heard of a coward Zhang Liao before."  
" Oh, really?" Zhang Liao looked smug this time," Or is it a coward Lu Bu?"

In this time, Lu Bu felt something moving on his shoulder (Yep, the shoulder Zhang Liao patted before). He looked at that area, and... It's a bug!

" GRAAAAAHHHHH!" Lu Bu jumped in shock. His hand was now busy getting rid of the bug.  
" Ha! You're scared of a bug!" Zhang Liao laughed in a sweet victory.  
" You really are..." Lu Bu growled, trying to punch Zhang Liao around, still hiding a smile with him. Zhang Liao responded it by blocking and avoiding them, and tried a counter attack.

* * *

Well, we'll leave them alone.

In other place...

" Ah, what a nice baozi you make, Lian Shi." Zhen Ji smiled. And she looked better and better these days.

The girls were seen hanging out in Lian Shi's (her father's) restaurant. And of course, Lian Shi's the main chef there.

" Zhen Ji, she's the best chef in Wu!" Xiao Qiao reminded.  
" I don't think the whole Wu, the whole Japan even!" Xing Cai added.  
" Or the whole universe?" Zhen Ji asked, still with her usual mocking tone. The girls all laughed together.

" Well, glad you all liked it." Lian Shi smiled. She looked beautiful in her restaurant uniform. It looked more like a French waitress one, but some oriental styles were added to it.  
" Of course! No one will resist that fact." Shang Xiang winked.  
" I can't cook like this!" Zhu Rong said.  
" At least you can cook. I'm NG in this stuff." Diao Chan replied, embarassed.  
" You're not alone, Diao Chan. Me too!" Xiao Qiao said, comforting that beauty.  
" Me either!" Shang Xiang raised her hand.  
" I could only cook instant noodles." A Dou giggled.  
" H-Hey! Don't say it like that..." Lian Shi started to blush. Well, if you are arrogant you can accept it well (you could even reinforce the compliments), but if you are otherwise...

Cai Wenji who was sitting near the window, silently looked outside. Yes, that sky still bugged her out. A purple thing in the middle of a fine blue sky? Eww... Very ugly.  
Sun Ni noticed Cai Wenji and looked outside as well. Yeah, it's totally bugging her. I mean, come on!

" Hey, what's wrong you two?" Zhu Rong asked, shocking them.  
" _I-Iie..._" Sun Ni shook her head.  
" Nothing at all..." Cai Wenji crossed her arms.

Zhu Rong looked at them. _There must be something._

* * *

The next day...

" Whoa, Bei!" Sun Shang Xiang laughed hard," I never thought you are such coward to walk around alone."  
" Shang Xiang, please!" Liu Bei pleaded," I'm just not used to going out alone."  
" You did go alone at school..."  
" Not here... Don't mind?"  
" It's not my problem, Bei, to accompany you along."  
" Besides, it sounded like a hangout for me. What about you?"  
" I have no problem for that," Liu Bei affirmed," I assume you."  
" Well, then."

The two of them were walking down the streets of Tokyo. In the hours they moved around, surely it's a lively city. All were busy around, spreading here and there. The noise of the cars (very few, but loud), and voices of the pedestrians filled the day.

Shang Xiang looked up the sky. Well, in any ways, the purple cloud remained to exist. That thing was a hot news in her father's yesterday newspaper. It wasn't so "hot" for that time, though.  
Liu Bei walked away from her to a vending machine near a _konbini_ behind them. Shang Xiang ignored him and had her thoughts flying to that purple thingy. It grew larger. As Shang Xiang saw this, she realized that it was darker and darker from day to day. Well, not day to day. Maybe... A minute to another, it looked slight bigger.

" Back!" Liu Bei distracted her for a while. He was beside her with two cans of soda. He gave one to her, and of course, the other one to himself. Shang Xiang looked at him for a while. He looked completely different in the clothes he was wearing. A red T-shirt, beneath a brown-green jacket. Dark blue jeans, and a cap, hiding a little of his upper face part. Shang Xiang, meanwhile, was wearing a pink (and white) dress, and a pair of black skinny jeans. A decorative small ribbon was on her right side of her head. She looked really cute (but I guess she won't like it).

" The sky's got worsened these days." Liu Bei muttered.  
" Wonder what actually makes it scary?"  
" Well..." Liu Bei opened his mouth, going to say something, but then he dropped silent. " Never mind," he said, after a short silence. Shang Xiang looked at him, and felt that the thing got something to do to him.

Shang Xiang looked at the sky again. Man, how long were they talking? The cloud got bigger again. The blue sky was starting to retreat, along with the fluffy white clouds, who were always beside them. Purple clouds (but as Shang Xiang looked closely, it was no longer cloud, but sky), uh, sky, with black clouds started to expand its territory around the city. The citizens, some of them, started to get their umbrellas, since they thought it was going to rain. It would...

Suddenly, lightning fell from the centre of the darkness. It stroke perfectly like a neat zig-zag line. In this time, Liu Bei looked like he felt something. Quickly, he grabbed Shang Xiang's hand and ran to the direction to the source of the lightning. Shang Xiang followed him helplessly, watching the others started to enter anti-lightning building for safety.

They reached the scene, and found Cao Cao, surrounded by some serpent armies. No, not some. Uncountable, like the stars. Shang Xiang made a charge, along with Liu Bei. They gathered with Cao Cao, who expected their help.

" Perfect timing," he said," I really need your help around."  
" Okey dokey." Shang Xiang directly put herself in the mini-battlefield. So did Liu Bei. To think again, Liu Bei may not be weak in front of Shang Xiang, or Cao Cao... Ahem, Cao Cao could spread it around if he did so, that's what he threatened.

Match start!

All weapons were out for them to use. Liu Bei's twin swords, Shang Xiang's chakrams. Cao Cao? He's taken out his sword from the start. Or was he looking for death, if he didn't. Everyone was ready. Eyes gazed at the serpents. Those monsters circled them. Shang Xiang poked Liu Bei, giving a signal. Liu Bei, understood, started to charge, followed with the other two.  
You have to admit, everyone. The Two Mights got an unmatched strength and martial arts skill, but the three of them served us a fine wuxia performance. Cao Cao got a bump at first, but he could dodge the rest of the attacks. Shang Xiang swiftly moved and with a turn, she swiped a large number of them. Liu Bei slashed a line and gave a large blow to those armies via the swords. Just his usual power, and some kendo skills. That's enough for him.

The serpents were tough too. Killing them was easy for them, but... Nope, not the karma circle. Problem is, sometimes, just sometimes they duplicated into more than just numerous. And worst thing is, none of them knew how to seal those guys out. If only someone like Zhang Jiao or Zuo Ci's around...

Although with those hardships, they finally defeated the whole. Not all actually, some escaped. Three of them fell to the ground in exhaust. They didn't lose their consciousness, just tired. Shang Xiang lay on the ground. Her sight was to the sky. She was shocked to see that the sky turned all purple in her sight. A demonic laugh was heard somewhere.

" Cao Cao, is that you?" Liu Bei asked, with hopes he didn't hear anything wrong.  
" I like using that laugh, but not this time." Cao Cao replied.

Shang Xiang, now sitting, gazed around. Where did that voice come from?  
A strong wind whipped them in the middle of confusion. It brought dust around, and (weird in the chills of winter) sakura petals. Liu Bei shuttered. Sakura petals? As he noticed those, pain struck in his left chest.

" Bei!" Shang Xiang rushed, but was pushed back.  
" Leave me alone." Liu Bei said, breathing heavily. He dropped hard to the ground. Shang Xiang looked at him, worried. Cao Cao stared in front of them, a dark purple portal was shown. All purple, spinning like spiral. Dark purple, purple... No, no, that wasn't important. A black silhouette appeared in the mist of those colors. More maniac laughs.

" Now you should give what my Lord wants." That devillish voice came out, as the silhouette revealed itself. A bishonen. Long white hair, pale white skin.  
" What do you mean?" Liu Bei asked, struggling with pain.  
" Japan, Liu Bei. Give Japan to us."  
" You are kidding me. I don't own him in person." Liu Bei growled. **(A/N: Hetalia reference)**  
" I mean the country, Liu Bei. You are the one who have this, and My Lord's the one who owns it."  
" This is the kingdom my bloodline has ruled for centuries. You are not going to have any quarter." He said steadily.  
" Well, well..." The man laughed," Even if your fronts are gone?"  
" What?"  
Before Liu Bei could react, the man snapped his fingers. Out came another tornado, blowing hard to them. Shang Xiang held Liu Bei tight, trying not to let go of him. Cao Cao stood by, watching the figure slowly vanished. It left with a few laughs...  
" Just like they said,' Your demise is only when your shield does'. You will see that day soon, Ryuubi Gentoku."

As those words spilled out of him, he was gone. And so was the tornado. The purple cloud dropped. Harsh rain hit like arrows to them. Shang Xiang looked up. Yes, heavy rain. Suddenly, she felt like something was taken. Something very important.

" Impossible..." Liu Bei gasped, in the middle of his heavy breath." Could it be..."

* * *

" What's going on?!"  
Shang Xiang yelled. Her house was totally empty. Her father was gone. Sun Ce and Sun Quan, however, were with her.  
" I don't know. It vanished!" Sun Quan replied.  
" But Dad wasn't going anywhere, right?" Shang Xiang asked," Where is he?"  
In the middle of the heavy rain, she shivered. Not because of the chilly rain. But for the lost of someone, one of the nearest person to her.

" DAAAAADDDD!" Her voice echoed through the air. Her whole body was like she had nothing to support her. Quickly the brothers helped her. Tears of the clouds, tears of losing. Blurred the maiden's sight. Flowing her whole feeling. Her affection, her sweet memories... All the times, every single second she spent with that person. The one who with all his effort, made the current her. Sadness dropped, flowed and ended up to the ocean and left just like that... Nothing else to say.

Liu Bei watched her from the back. His chest still hurt, yet it lessened a little. Suddenly bad thinkings flew around his mind. Yet we never knew, what happened. Whatever it was, it was kept a deep secret for himself. Yes, only for himself.

_" That signals the era of darkness. The opening of a new scene, new act. Where this beloved country where the sun rose was being swallowed by a large, monstrous horror."_

* * *

_" And that's why, everyone. All the students who witness here..."  
_

__Everyone watched the figure above the stage. Sturdy and burly. Stiff with his great impression as a warrior. Better than any warriors. He was...

_" I, Daimyo Yamata, will proceed as a replacement for our beloved Headmaster, Han Xian. I wish all of us are able to cooperate and continue our vision, for the future of all of you students right here."_

__Faint applause was heard at the scene. Sun Shang Xiang didn't, however, with her mind flying to the beloved ones she lost.  
" God, what will happen next?"

* * *

**Ah, what a fine year hibernation.**

**Finally, time has come for me to publish this chapter. Kinda sad, though, with time passing, it was just a few months to April, when I'm having my national exam. I don't know the exact schedule, but it will be a lot of exams since January.**

**At least, I'm glad to be able to finally update this one. After leaving it long, when I read over, I realized that I've changed my storyline now. But I guess I don't need to change anything here. **

**Bye-bye! And go on to the second "R", if you really want to. \(^o^)/**


End file.
